


Jakku University

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Rey is a nineteen year old freshman attending Jakku University. She isn't looking to make friends or find love.....until it finds her. Kylo Ren is a new professor at Jakku University and immediately smitten with young Rey. While finding they have alot in common, Kylo begins to fall deeply in love with Rey.





	1. Jakku University

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after trying for weeks i finally got an account! This is my first smut Reylo fanfic so please be kind!
> 
> Here is the link to the Jakku University Soundtrack if anyone wants to listen while they read
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12171558636/playlist/3PvqkrkPZhVGSUEGBsZxls

__

 

 _I can do this! I can do this!_ Rey breathed as she walked up the narrow steps leading to the Administrative Office. _Come on, Rey! You have survived crazier things than this! Abandonment, starvation, six foster homes, one insane benefactor! College should be fresh--a new start to a better future!_

 

"I can do this." said Rey firmly; pulling open the door which led into a beautiful sterile lobby that housed pristine charcoal black and white furniture. Well they get points for luxury Rey thought to herself as she approached the counter where three young women were sitting behind a desk; dressed in all black with the Jakku University crest on the sleeves. 

 

"Good morning, Miss. How can i help you today?" One of them asked as Rey approached the counter.

 

"Yes, i'm just here to check in--i believe my benefactor called a few days ago with my transcripts."

 

"Okay and what's your name, dear?"

 

"Rey. Rey Kenobi."

 

"Rey Kenobi."

 

The woman began typing madly on her keyboard and within a few seconds she had pulled up all of Rey's transcripts and other various information.

 

"Yes, everything looks like it's been taken care of by your adviser, so all you will need now is the information to your classes, books and living quarters." 

 

It took a little longer than Rey had hoped but before long she was walking out carrying her class schedule, a list of books she needed for her classes and the key to her dorm room.

 

"AT-AT complex---kind of name is that?" Rey muttered to herself as she began exploring the other buildings on campus.

 

Finally after familiarizing herself with certain places she could spend her free time; she figured she ought to get settled in and then proceed to the bookstore to tackle this massive book-list for her classes.

 

"Room 329...329....ah, 329." Rey knocked once and patiently waited. A second later a young woman of Asian decent opened the door; blowing a rather large gum bubble in her direction. It made a loud distinctive _pop!_

 

"Sorry--i didn't mean to disrupt or anything."

 

"You weren't." The girl said stepping back to allow Rey through into the dorm. "I was just unpacking some things. You must be new my new roommate. I'm Rose...Rose Tico...History and English major."

 

"I'm Rey...Rey Kenobi." said Rey shaking he girls hand. "Also English and History major."

 

"That's great! You and i should have the same classes then. Do you need any help unpacking?" Rey looked down at the single duffel bag she was carrying immediately felt the temperature in her cheeks rise ten degrees.

 

Everything she had ever owned was inside it --from the home-made space socks she had sowed from cloth she found in a nearby dumpster down to the rag doll her parents had left her with fifteen years ago at the orphanage doorstep back in London.

 

Rose quickly noticed the rising stagnate embarrassment rising within the room and quickly changed the subject.

 

"Well classes don't start until Monday anyway, so you'll have plenty of time to get settled in before then." For the next several hours the two girls bonded over movies, food and of course their favorite celebrity crushes.

 

"NO WAY is Ryan Reynolds hotter than Ian Somerhalder--i mean have you even seen the Vampire Diaries?!"

 

"Unfortunately, no i haven't'." Rey answered popping another french-fry into her mouth. "But Ryan Gosling has killer dancing skills in La-La-Land."

 

"This is true!" Rose said nodding in agreement. "We're going to be having a really fun time dealing with the chumps at this place. I ran into two of them this afternoon in the bookstore."

 

"Who were they?" Rey asked; pulling out the pajamas from her duffel bag. "Some morons named Poe Dameron and Finn---well i don't remember his last name to be honest; not that it's really worth remembering anyway." 

 

"I'm so nervous about Monday." Rey said as she pulled back her bed sheets.

 

"It'll be fine, Rey, trust me." Rose reassured her as she climbed into her own bunk.

 

"The first day is always hectic for everyone---even for the Professors, who we will eventually be cursing under our breath for the insane amount of homework we will be getting."

 

"I must say i am kind of looking forward to the advanced History class. Surely the professor teaching that can't be that bad." "I guess we will see." said Rose as she extinguished the lamp on her nightstand.

 

If only Rey knew the true horrors she would be walking into on Monday morning....she probably would have reconsidered her major altogether. 


	2. Advanced History 101

 

Monday arrived just as Rey had predicted----a mad rush of absolute craziness. "This is madness!" Rey exclaimed to Rose as they raced across campus looking for the History 101 classroom. "We've asked three different people and each location they have given us was wrong! We're going to be late on the first day!" "Well at least we're finally in the right department building now." said Rose in a reassuring voice.

 

They then noticed a tall man with brilliant red hair exiting a door to their immediate left.

 

"Let's ask him. Maybe he can point us to the right classroom." "Okay." said Rey. 

 

"Excuse me?! Excuse me, sir?!" Rose called out. The young man appeared to be in his late-twenties and had a rather smug  look on his face when he turned around to face them.

 

"Yes, can i help you, ladies?" His accent was thick but otherwise he was extremely English.

 

"Sorry--" Rose gasped; clutching at the stitch in her side. "We're looking for---for---" "We're looking for the History 101 classroom." Rey said finishing the sentence since Rose was near incoherent. 

 

“I’m afraid you two _ladies_ have passed it already.” He answered; a twinge of beleaguer in his voice. “It’s the third classroom on the left. You might want to hurry.” He added glancing down at the watch on his wrist.

 

“I don’t believe your Professor is very keen on tardiness, even on the first day.” He chuckled to himself as he continued down the hall. “What a fucking jerk.” Rose muttered under her breath.

 

She was almost determined to flip him off but quickly fought against it. Rey took ahold of Rose’s hand and began leading her back down the hall in the direction the man had suggested.

 

“Ah, found it!” Rey exclaimed when she noticed the plague outside the door. “Come on, let’s hurry and get our seats!” 

 

They climbed two small sets of stairs until the reached the top and took the last to remaining  vacant seats. “Phew we made it.” Ross muttered as she reached into her bag for her textbook and her notepad. It was the largest class Rey had ever seen; over 350 students all cramped in one location.

 

“It’s 8:00, where’s the Professor?” Rey asked glancing at the clock that was hanging over the board. Suddenly the door swung open and Rey all but lost her breath. 

 

“Good morning everyone!” 

 

The whole class turned as a young man waltzed into the room; carrying a black backpack over his shoulder and a thick stack of papers under his arm. Rey gaped at him. _Holy fucking hell he was young and really good looking!_ He couldn’t have been older than twenty-eight or twenty-nine years of age.

 

His hair was a dark as charcoal with deep brown eyes that were hidden behind black-rimmed glasses.

 

  "I'm so sorry i'm late---traffic was a nightmare." He addressed to them as he walked to the desk that was centered in the middle of the room.

 

"Of course, that is to be expected on the very first day so if you were late yourselves---you have my full pardon. Anways, I'm Dr. Kylo Ren but you can just call me Ren. I want to welcome you all to History 101. Although this is not the most advanced history class that's available on this campus, my colleagues will tell you that i tend to run a very tight ship."

 

Everyone glanced nervously at each other at these words; trying to process what they were about to get themselves into. They had NO earthly idea...

 

"Here's the thing....I'm unlike most other professors you'll meet on campus, i like to have fun with my students but if you're not willing to put in the time or the effort then i'm afraid this course is not for you--but know this---" Ren paused as his brown eyes caught sight of Rey's hazel ones. He caught his breath as he felt the serge of a familiar and yet strange energy pass through him.

 

It left him feeling both breathless and insanely confused all at the same time. _Thank the fucking lord i am wearing black pants today, otherwise hiding this erection would be insanely difficult!_ He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his bewildered students.

 

"--i won't ask you to do anything that i wouldn't do myself. I'm not here to be your friend, but i do not mind offering both my advice and help when it is earned. So, with that said and if you have any further questions you are more than welcomed to me after class…let’s get started.”

 

He then turned his back to them and began writing on the chalk board.

 

Rose leaned over to Rey and whispered. “Damn he is so fucking hot!”

 

“If you like that sort of thing.” Rey murmured as she pulled out her notebook from her satchel; doing her absolute best to avoid looking at him. His presence was something else altogether and she couldn't keep her eyes away from him very long.

 

“How could you not?” Rose asked; turning her attention back to the words Ren was writing on the board.  “First—“ Ren slowly turned around; pointing to the words he had written. “How many of you have read up on “Fall Of the Roman Empire?”

 

There was a low groan from the class and Ren nodded at their remark. “Yes, I know, I know—we’ll consider it trashed. We are starting before that era…biblical times actually.” The faces of his students, however, didn’t change and Rey had to agree. This felt more like petty high school history than AP. Surely he had to be joking by starting them  _there_.

 

”Takodona is actually a great place to begin. Founded nearly over a thousand years ago—“ Professor Ren began and this continued for what seemed like hours to Rey who like many of the other students by the end of the lesson we’re all but asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey felt someone gently shaking her arm. “What, What?!” She said suddenly lifting her head. Someone was clearing their throat. She slowly looked up and saw Professor Ren standing over her desk with his arms folded; supporting a look of suppressed humor and slight disappointment on his face. 

 

_Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 

“I’m glad to see you’ve decided to return to my classroom, Miss—“ “Kenobi.” Rey gulped; still glancing nervously up at him. “Rey Kenobi.” Rey blinked and realized she was the only person in the classroom; even Rose was nowhere to be seen. _Thanks a lot Rose!_

 

“I do apologize!”  Rey said quickly now bending over to grab her backpack off from the floor. He watched her with enthusiasm as she hurriedly began stuffing her belongings into her bag. 

 

“I really didn’t meant to doze off—really I didn’t! Please don’t fail me, Professor Ren!” said Rey in a panic.

 

The last thing she wanted was to be sent packing after her first day of class because she fell passed out. “Fail you?” Ren chuckled at her response. For a second Rey thought he was making fun of her but he began to slowly smile and that alone made all the difference, but it also her want to run and hide; particularly in the way he was gazing down at her with such intensity.

 

“How can I possibly fail you when I haven’t even given out an official assignment yet, Miss Kenobi? Sure, okay so I said reading the syllabus counts as an homework assignment—I don’t really expect anyone in this class to take that seriously. I know I wouldn't." 

 

Rey was surprised to discover that the young Professor had a sense of humor. _What were the chances of that?!_ It lightened the mood significantly.

 

"You fell asleep—it happens. I remember my own college days and I know sleep can be a blessing--- but just don’t make a habit of it or you'll miss out on some really interesting things." "It wasn't because I thought you're lecture was boring or anything--" I

 

t had tumbled right out before she could stop herself. Rey immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

_Did I really just say that out loud?! Just shut up, Rey! Just shut the fuck up now!_

 

"I really need to stop talking now.” Rey muttered; turning crimson in the cheeks. "Before I embarrass myself that much more." "No...no don't, it's actually the most entertaining conversation I've had...today." said Ren, now smiling at her.

 

"I'm glad I could humor you. Usually I'm told I'm not that funny--of course my um--" Rey was about to dive straight into conversation about her past but was more than thankful Rose had intervened at that moment by calling out to her from the classroom door.

 

She didn't really think Professor Ren would be all that interested in hearing about some poor orphan girl being tossed around from foster home to foster home.

 

"Rey come on! We have Statics and Ethics next---we got to find the classroom and quick!" "Recreation Hall--Mustafar Building--third classroom up on your left. You can't miss it" said Ren looking over at Rose.

 

Rey gaped at him...it was like he was a walking map. "Where were you when we needed you this morning?" Rey teased.

 

"Trying to find my own classroom, apparently." Ren replied. He then struck out a hand to her. "It was a pleasure waking you up from your little nap, Miss Kenobi. I'm sure we will have the privledge of getting to know one another better over the course of this year."

 

"Yeah...I hope so too." Rey muttered; shaking his hand.

 

Their eyes lingered over one another a little longer than it probably should have before finally they went their separate ways. Once out of the classroom, Rose, could not longer bite her tongue. She was squealing with such excitement she felt she just might combust!

 

"You have to tell me everything?!" Rose said excitedly as she trotted alongside Rey who was definitely at this point blushing terribly.

 

"What's there to tell? I fell asleep--he woke me up." Rey answered with a slight shrug.

 

Rose, however, didn't believe that hogwash for a second. "Are you actually senile or did you really not see the way he was looking at you back there?! He was totally checking you out, girl and flirting...oh my god he was flirting with you!"

 

"No, he wasn't." Rey said shaking her head in disbelief.

 

"Oh yeah...he totally was." said Rose nodding.

 

It wasn't that Rey didn't like guys or was completely appalled to the idea of dating--it was just that she had lack of options to choose from. Most of the guys she encountered while staying with her foster families were dropouts or had run-ins with the law and that was the last thing she needed on her conscious.

 

As they continued walking towards the Mustafar Building, however, Rey had to admit--he had being overly nice to her and as far as Rey could recall none of her previous teachers in the past had ever acted that way towards her. Maybe....just maybe Rose had been right. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters....


	4. The History Teacher Gets A History Lesson

 

 

Over the following weeks, it became quite clear to Rey that History 101 had become her favorite subject and Ren her favorite Professor.

 

She was glad to see he had decided to scrap all the old teaching methods from previous professors and start them on a few more interesting subjects; Ancient Takodona being the most prominent to date. 

 

"Apart from the main castle, there's a small path that leads down to the ancient temples. Explorers who have visited these sites have claimed to have both physical and spiritual experiences and found thousands upon thousands of documentations left behind by the residences. Keep in mind, students, these artifacts are centuries old--we're talking over 3,000 years worth of ancient history. My father, who was famous explorer himself, actually managed to secure a few items from this exact location. I'll be more than happy to bring them in for you guys to examine---at a distance, of course." The whole of the class laughed at this.

 

"Sir?" A male student with dark curly raised his hand.  "Is it true that archaeologist, Maz Katanta still resides there on the grounds? I've heard stories about her and her most recent discoveries."

 

"Very true, Mr. Dameron." said Professor Ren with a nod.  "She is the groundskeeper at Takodona and is quite protective of her "baby" as she calls it. I've even had the honor--no, scratch that, the privilege of accompanying her on a dig once during my internship after college and let me tell you, she is one--amazing woman." He smiled over in Rey's direction as he said this before continuing on with the lesson.

 

Every single time he did this---Rey felt butterflies taking flight in her stomach. _Damn he was such a flirt!_

 

 _What the actual fuck, Rey?! Why do i suddenly feel the need--no, the desire to kiss him? He's my fucking professor!!!!!_ It was like trying to suppress a terrible ache--an incorrigible hunger.

 

“Which brings me to this.” Ren then then brought up a slide on his smart board; leaving all the students in awe. “I’ve spoken with the Dean and he as granted me special permission to bring along four students from this class to go on a little excursion to yours truly: Takodona in a few weeks time; preferably around Fall Break.” 

 

 "WHAT?!" "That's fucking awesome!" "No-freaking- way!" Were just some of the students comments and Ren was glad to see this peeked his students immediate interest.

 

"I had an hunch that would get you all in a bit of a tizzy, but please note, I am in the process of selecting the four students who will be accompanying me as we speak. If you are chosen you will receive an email directly from me explaining the details of the trip itself, what to bring and where to meet up."

 

However, unbeknownst to them, the visit to Takodona was only a small part of Ren’s "real" plan. In the three week span since he first met Rey Kenobi-the young history professor had become quite smitten with his pupil and wanted to really be able to get to know her on a first name basis.

 

Her quick-minded wit, charismatic charm and beauty captivated him from the second he laid eyes on her; but now after a few written essays and a chat or two between classes the inevitable had finally happened. Professor Ren had developed a bit of a crush on one of his students......

 

The bell then rang signalling the end of class. "I want you to read the next chapter in your books then write me a small summary ready to be handed in on my desk Monday! No exceptions, that includes you, Dameron and you too, Mr. Wilenski! Have a great weekend everyone!"

 

While the rest of the class filed out all in a mad chatter of the Takodona trip and who was most likely to be chosen, Rey hung back slightly as she began placing her belongings into her backpack.

 

"Rey?" Professor Ren called. She looked up and saw him singaling her to his desk. _SHIT! What have I done now???_   She hesitantly placed down her bag and walk towards the front of the class...completely unaware of what she was about to be told.

 

"Rey, I have to tell you that you're essay last week was remarkable." said Ren pulling back the chair behind his desk. _Oh! So I'm no in trouble after all! Phew, what a relief!_ "I was very pleased with your opening thesis statement. It was crisp and clear and you made an excellent point throughout the essay."

 

"Thank you, Professor." Rey blushed deeply.

 

"Look, I know you probably have a lot on your plate as of right now; freshman year is always pretty intense but I would be honoured if you would agree to join me on this expedition to Takodona." _WAIT...did he just ask me to come with him to Takodona with him? Oh my giddy aunt!_

 

"Y-You want me to come with you?!" Rey asked, gazing down at him in utter disbelief.

 

"Well, with me and the other three students, I mean. But yes I do."

 

"Are you sure they aren't any other students a bit more qualified than me? I mean, someone with a little more historical skills?"

 

"No, Rey." said Ren with a shake of his head. "I've already done my homework on this and you are an exceptionally wonderful candid for this.  If you can write thesis statements like that on your essays about the British Empire, just imagine what you could achieve by actually visiting a real historical landmark and then proceed to write something so astonishing---well, you'd knock the world right off their feet--maybe even teach an mediocre professor like me a thing or too."

 

Rey swallowed hard. Perhaps he hadn't meant for it to come out so sexually but did---but maybe that was just the way Rey had wanted to hear it.

 

"Besides, I think it's about time the history teacher gets a history lesson himself, don't you?" He added; winking at her with those seductive dark eyes of his. "So what do you say? Will you agree to come on the expedition with me?"

 

"Who are the other three students?" Rey asked; purely out of curiosity.

 

"I'm still deciding actually---there are many perfect candidates but you're my best student and you don't exactly need an email from me confirming that now do you?"

 

 

 


	5. 2am Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss....coming....

_Kylo slammed her back against the stone wall; kissing her hungrily as the passion he had been building up since their eyes locked for the first time, burst open like a dam._

 

_"Fuck, Rey." He groaned._

 

_He ran his tongue down her neck; taking in the sweaty saltiness of her bare skin. She tasted....divine...just as he had imagined._

 

_She felt his hands traveling....further....further down....until he was gripping her ass through her skinny jeans. That beautiful defined "o" escaped from her lips as she felt him literally grinding himself against her._

_"I want you so fucking bad!” He said in a raspy voice; returning his full attention to her lips; kissing her so hard she felt her lips would be bruised and swollen the next day._

 

_“Touch me...please...Professor Ren.” Rey whimpered. He reached for the turquoise blouse she was wearing and ripped it with all his might, sending shards of fabric to the floor....._

 

_”Say it!” Kylo demanded; as he groped her breasts through her bra. He was far from gentle with his caresses._

 

_“Please, I want you to touch me!” Rey begged; feeling the pressure between her legs intensifying to the point where it was almost unbearable._

 

_His hand slowly slid down her abdomen until it reached the wasteband of her jeans._

 

_“Where Rey?” Kylo asked; his fingers unsnapping the top button._

 

_“Where do you want me to touch you?” His fingers scummed the brim of he black lace panties._

 

_“You know where!” Rey pleaded; biting down on her bottom lip._

 

_“I want you to tell me EXACTLY!” Said Kylo with a smirk on his face._

* * *

 

Rey awoke with a sudden start, sitting up right in her bed; her hands clutching tightly to her sheets. 

 

Holy fuck! It was the dream again...the one that made her toes cruel and her cheeks blush fifty shades of red. 

 

For two weeks now it had been the same one, ending in the same fashion: a wild panting hot mess.

 

She had finally admitted to Rose after a few lessons with Professor Ren that she did indeed find him attractive but what she left out was the erotic fantasies she kept having of him outside the classroom in the back of her mind. That was the last thing she wanted Rose to find out.

 

"Well what if he likes you too?" Rose asked one afternoon

. 

"Are you crazy? He's my professor---not the college boy next door." said Rey rolling her eyes at the whole idea. There was, however, a small part of her that wished her dreams and fantasties would come true; that Ren could possibly like her....maybe even love her.

 

The trip to Takodona was in less than four days—and here she was having some bizarre sexual awakening about her fucking history teacher. 

 

What the FUCK is wrong with me?! Rey repeatedly asked herself every single time the dream made its unannounced presence known to her. He’s...he’s sophisticated and smart and well I’m...I’m a nobody.

 

More than once Rey often thought about consulting her particular “issue” to Rose but avoided it completely now because the last thing she wanted was for Rose to go around blurting her deepest darkest fantasies all around campus for the whole world to hear! 

 

But she had to tell someone—otherwise she was going to combust, but who could she tell without it getting around or without her feeling stupid that Professor Ren was the first real person in the world she desperately wanted to have that intimate connection to? Then it hit her...Ren.

 

Maybe she could talk to Ren about this without giving away his identity? It would be worth a shot to her just to get his advice, and to see his reaction. Grabbing her jacket off off the chair next to her bed; she quietly tipp-toed across the room and headed straight for the history department. 

 

The campus grounds were eeriely quiet and darker than normal. It had to be at least 2:00am. God, I wonder if he’s even still here? Rey thought crossing the section between the Mustafar Recreation Hall and Tatooine Center until reached the history building. Looking up she saw that luckily the lights to his classroom were still lit. 

“Yes! Success!” Said Rey happily.

 

She raced up the steps until she finally reached his classroom. 

 

I can do this! I can do this!

 

Rey knocked and patiently waited; twiddling her thumbs and doing her best to calm her nerves. The door cracked and Professsor Ren looking all sweaty and disheveled poked his head out. 

 

“Miss Kenobi?” Said Kylo through hitched breathing. He seem slightly startled to see her standing outside his door wearing nothing but her pink fluffy pajamas. “W-what are you doing up here?” 

 

“I needed to speak with you, Professor. It’s urgent.”  

 

“Urgent enough that it couldn’t wait until Monday morning before class?” Kylo asked; tilting his head to the side as he leaned against the doorframe. 

 

“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Said Rey looking up at meet his gaze. _Why the fuck was he all sweaty?_

 

Ren sighed before pushing the door back; allowing her to pass. There was soft rock music playing in the background and what appeared to be workout equipment lying on the floor of his office.

 

When she turned back around to face him she was almost immediately catching her breath. He was shirtless and glistening with sweat. His mane of black hair was plastered to his forehead and as he took long slow breaths, she could make out every rivet, every muscle. _Jesus Christ_ , he was shredded. 

 

“You kind of caught me at a bad time, Miss Kenobi.” Said Ren, he pulled a battered-looking black t-shirt over his head. 

 

“Do you always work out in your office at two in the morning?” Rey asked; glancing over at his office. “You know there’s a gym available.” 

 

“What can I say? I’m not one for crowds.” Ren shrugged; taking the white towel he had over his shoulder and damping his face with it. "Do you always visit your Professor's at two in the morning?" _Touche,_ Rey thought to herself.

 

“So what can I do for you, Miss Kenobi?” Ren asked; sitting on the edge of his desk; his fingers tapping against the wood.

 

“Call me Rey, I prefer it.” Said Rey softy. Ren nodded at this and added. “Well, if we are going to be calling each other on first name bases from here on out, then I prefer you to call me Kylo.”

 

_Kylo...Kylo...._

 

“Kylo...” she began and she closed her eyes slightly; just the sound of it rolling ovwe her tongue was enough to make her quiver.

 

“I know you're probably not the person i should be speaking to about this but I didn't know who else to turn to. I've been having this really strange dream lately and I didn’t know who to turn to—“

 

“Isn’t this the sort of thing you talk to your roommate, Miss Tico about, Rey?” Kylo asked with arched brows. “I’m a history teacher, not a psychologist. And if that is the truth, you're question would be better put to Mrs. Ezra down in--”

 

“I consider you a friend, Kylo—or at least someone I can talk to.” Rey frowned. She felt this conversation was really getting nowhere and that he was somehow trying to avoid it.

 

“You know that I am grateful to hear anything that you have to say, Rey. I'm here to help in any way that i can, but I’m no dream expert.” Said Kylo. 

 

“It was about you!” Rey blurted out; unable to stop herself. Kylo immediarley froze his dark brown eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting to hear this...especially from her. 

 

“You had a dream about me?” He asked now taking baby steps towards her. His eyes were that if intrigue. She had peeked his interest in more ways than one.

 

“Yes.” Rey replied; nodding. “And it wasn’t exactly—“ 

 

“What? It wasn’t exactly what?” He asked her in more urgent tone. He was paces away from her; his hands clenched tightly at his sides. _God tell me you want this, Rey, that you want me and only me---that you have been thinking the same things as i have!_

 

Rey suddenly felt that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. The last thing she wanted to tell him was of her sexual dreams--about him, so she shook her head and muttered.

 

“This was a mistake—I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here. Forgive me for taking up so much of your time, Kylo.”

 

She turned and made for the door only to feel Kylo's hand encircling her own and pulling her back towards him. 

 

“Tell me, Rey.” He pleaded. “I may understand more than you think. You see, I’ve been dreaming about you a lot too. That’s why I try to keep myself occupied—working out here in the wee hours of the morning, grading papers—because I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

 

“Tell me about yours and I will tell you about mine.” Rey muttered. 

 

Somewhere deep in her gut she knew he was having the same kind of erotic fantasies about her as she was about him but she wanted to hear it from him directly. She needed this confirmation.

 

”Well..” he began and his breathing was hitched—raspy.  He reached over to stroke her cheek; his fingers dragging slowly down her face, stopping over her bottom lip. “I dream of a lot of things, but my favorite is the one where I bend you over on a table just like this one—“ 

 

“Yes?” Rey breathed; looking eargerly into his eyes. She wanted to hear more....a lot more. 

 

“And you let me touch you—everywhere. There’s no hesitation or regret...because you are begging me to.”

 

”Go on, Kylo. I know there’s more.” Rey purred. She didn't know what was possessing her to act this way, but she never felt more desired....wanted.

 

He shook his head at her before grabbing her by the arms and crushing his lips to hers. It was blissful...better than any dream she had ever had. Kylo then grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down onto his desk; pushing his books and water bottle onto the floor before continuing his slow torture of kisses onto her neck.  

 

"This is bad of us!" Rey moaned against him. He pulled back and shook his head; smirking down at her so seductively. "It's so bad of us, but i don't care. Do you?" 

 

"No." Rey answered nervously. Kylo's chest was rising and falling with excitement. He didn't know where this was going to lead but he at least wanted the chance to explore it and see where it could go.

 

"Y-You should go back to the dorm now before I end up stripping you bare right here in this classroom and taking you here on my desk." said Kylo; cradling her face in his hands.

 

"Would that be such a bad thing if you did?" Rey asked. He narrowed his gaze at her and she just hung her head; smiling to herself.

 

"Let's learn to walk before we run, okay? A lot hangs on the balance if I just---not that i don't want to because believe me--i really, really do. It's just i could loose my job over this and you could get kicked out and that's the last thing that i want to happen."

 

He walked her back over towards the door but was hesitant to open it....she understood why. "I think you should at least kiss me one more time before i go."

 

"I couldn't agree with you more." said Kylo leaning down to capture her lips.

 

It was sweet this time and extra tender. Who knew Professor Ren had it in him to be so warm and affectionate?

 

Rey found herself grinning all the way back to the dorms and even as she climbed back into her bed. Takodona was going to be a very, very interesting trip now. 


	6. Abandoned Classroom 298

  
By that following Wednesday, the day before they were supposed to be leaving for their trip to Takodona; Rey and Kylo met up in secret in his spare office several times a day and sometimes in-between her other classes. Their kisses became hot and heavy---and Kylo had become increasingly braver with his hands since their last meeting.

 

“I thought you said we needed to walk before we run, Professor?” Rey gasped; feeling Kylo's left hand snaking up her blouse to career her through her bra. "You're jumping ten paces ahead!"

 

"Fuck what i said before." He grunted; nipping gently at her neck with his teeth.  _Vulgar little potty mouth, isn't he?_

 

“Takodona is going to be—wait, what are you doing, Kylo?” Rey asked; noticing that he was sinking slowly into his knees. His fingertips were now skimming the hem of her leggings, tugging them down ever so slowly. 

 

“Jumping ten paces ahead.” Kylo smirked; looking up at her with sensuous dark eyes. "Let's see what you got hiding in here, huh?"

 

However, fear overcame Rey's senses and before he could tug her leggings down any further, she was pressing her hand over his urging him to stop.....he did.

 

"What--d-did i hurt you?!" Kylo asked in a panic. "I-I didn't mean--"

 

“No." Rey answered quickly with a shake of her head. "It's just a little too fast for me, is all. I want to take this slow---like you said."

 

"Okay, that's fine." said Kylo rising to his feet again. If slow is what she wanted, then slow is what she would get. He wasn't about to fuck this up--no matter how hard his dark animalistic behavior scratched or clawed at his insides. There would be time for them to make love and he would wait for her as long as she needed.

 

"I want to take my time with you." said Kylo taking a hold of her hands and squeezing them affectionately. "And if time is what you until you're ready then---i'm completely okay with that. There's no rush in this."

 

Swallowing hard Rey made way to grab for her back-pack off from the floor. She really didn't want him to stop but it was the fear of how he would react when he found out that she was a virgin that plagued her thoughts.  _Would he hate her afterwards? Think her too innocent? Would he even really care?_

 

"I'll wait for you tomorrow by the bus-stop." said Kylo as he walked her over towards the office door, though not before he stepped between her and her way out.

 

"If you want to, stop by my office an hour before, we'll have some alone time to "mess around” so to speak. Besides, things are just starting to get interesting, wouldn’t you say?”

 

"You're seriously going to drive whatever this into the ground before it's even really had the chance to take off, aren't you?" said Rey; gaping at him.

 

"I can't help it, you're so fucking gorgeous and now---I really don't think i'm going to be able to keep my hands off you." Kylo whispered softly; nuzzling against her.

 

She leaned forward and planted a kiss against his cheek. “I should go now. Rose is probably looking for me.” 

 

“I understand.” Ben nodded stepping back and turning towards the office door. He unlocked it and stepped aside to let her pass. 

 

“Tomorrow?” He asked calling out to her. She gave him a brilliant smile and nodded in earnest. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Kylo.” 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Later that evening, both Rey and Rose were going over their checklists to make sure they had all the proper attire, their passports and airline tickets. 

 

“Toothbrush and toothpaste?” Rose called out to Rey as she skimmed down the clipboard of toiletries. 

 

“Check and check.” Rey answered; stuffing both her toothbrush and toothpaste into a pair of old socks that she owned. “Oh by the way, I have one last errand to take care of before we leave tomorrow morning. Meet you at the bus stop afterwards?” 

 

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind sleeping in a little.” Said Rose happily as she stuffed an extra pair of tennis shoes and shorts into her bag. But she couldn’t help get air that Rey was up to something suspicious. 

 

“I saw you go to Professor Ren’s office again today.” Rose began; glancing over towards Rey with interest. “I hope that everything is okay.” 

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Rey shrugged. “He was talking to me about some extra credit I could get while we are on this trip.” 

 

“Extra credit?” Rose said feeling confused. “But you’re like one of the best students in the class. Why would you need extra credit?” 

 

“I don’t know—so what are you hoping to see tomorrow?” Rey asked Rose; hoping to change the subject. The last thing she needed was for Rose to learn about her sexual awakening with Professor Ren. 

 

“Honestly, a warm bed. Acorrding to hotshot Dameron and his copilot idiot Finn, we won’t be doing much tomorrow except traveling.” Road exclaimed; pulling back the covers to her twin sized bed. 

 

“Then we better make sure we get rested up tonight.” Rey joked pulling back the sheets to her own bed. As she climbed into however, her phone on the bedside table buzzed. When she reached over to check to see who it was--her heart began to pound madly against her chest.....

 

It was Kylo Ren. 

 

**Hey, just wanted to check in on you. Meet me tomorrow in the abandoned science classroom in the Aldeeran Building. Room 298. See you there.**

**x**

**Kylo.**

 

Rey must have re-read the text at least half a dozen times before replying: 

 

 

**This is crazy you know that right? What we’re doing!**

**Rey**

She hit hit send and waited for his reply. Within seconds her phone buzzed. 

 

 

**I kind of like crazy. It seems to be my best suit. I wish you were at my apartment right now.**

**X**

**Kylo**

 

The room was already beginning to feel like it was ten degrees warmer. Rolling over into her side she quickly texted back: 

 

 

**Why? What would we be doing if I was there with you now?**

**Rey**

 

What came next made the insides of Rey’s entire body feel like liquid fire and left her in an aching want. 

 

 

**Well, Miss Kenobi—I would be making passionate love to you as I plan on once you are ready. I was kind of hoping to ease you of some of your fear tomorrow morning—if you’re okay with that?**

**XX**

**Kylo.**

**I want this, Rey. I want you!**

 

It was still dark outside when Rey sneaked out of the dorms early the next morning. If she had done this during her early school days while she was in England, she would probably have been taken to the Headmaster's office and be facing some sort of expulsion.  _Bloody hell things were so different here in America._

 

“Aldeeran Building---and he said room?” Rey glanced down at her phone again to re-read the text message he had sent her the previous evening. “Room 298. Okay, 298.” She double checked to make sure that no one was watching and slipped inside the unused building. Her phone buzzed:

 

**Are you close?**

**Xx**

**Kylo**

**I just entered the building. Nice choice—the bloody place is falling apart!**

**Rey**

**Why else do you think I chose it? It’s the last place anyone would think to look. We’ll have to enjoy this while we can—they plan on refurbishing it in a few months.**

**XX**

**Kylo**

Rey continued through the long narrow hallways still she reached the main science all. All the doors had been blown out and their glass occupants were shattered like tiny crystals on the stone floors. There were old papers plastered on the old billboard walls—some dating all the way back to the late 1980’s. _How long as this building been unoccupied?_

 

 

“Kylo.” Rey suddenly called out, but there was no response. Only the eerie sound of wind coming through broken windows. She suddenly got the sick sinking feeling that maybe he had set her up—that he had played her this whole damn time. “Kylo are you in here—look this isn’t funny, all right?! Where are you?!”

 

“You know—“came a low deep voice from behind her causing her to jump. She slowly turned and saw him leaning against the door frame with a very sensual smirk growing across his face.  “You really shouldn’t shout---I mean there are students here trying to learn.”

 

“And one very cheeky professor trying to play hide and seek apparently.” Said Rey; mocking him.

 

He shrugged his shoulders and then added in a sarcastic tone. “Well it was either let you wonder around for a bit or jump out at you the last minute. I’m glad you came. For a moment there I didn’t really think you would.”

 

“Neither did I.” said Rey as she walked over towards him. “This is still crazy, you know?”

 

He ran his fingers through her silky mane of hair and then down her cheeky; his thumb caressing her soft skin. “But you’re here, aren’t you? It must not be as crazy as you think otherwise you wouldn’t have come.”

 

“Kylo—“ Rey muttered; bring her hand over his as he continued to stroke her cheek tenderly. His affection for her was still a huge mystery to her. I mean why her? He was handsome enough—he could have any woman he wanted.

 

“Why me? Why did you choose me?”

 

“You are—special to me, Rey.” He answered truthfully. “I’m still trying to figure out the “why” part, but the second I laid eyes on you---I just felt this incredible energy and I knew I had to get closer to you.”

 

"Show me then." Rey whispered; looking up at him. "Show me then how much i mean to you---give me an clue as to what i am about to get myself wrapped up into." 

 

He stood back and gave her a hesitant look but she kept firm. "You said you last night in that text message you wanted to ease me of my fears---the only way i'll be able to know what you mean by that is for you to show me exactly." 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He could never forgive himself if he did.

 

"Look Kylo, i can't be afraid of things for the rest of my life and i don't want to be afraid of this---whatever this is between us. I need to know before i just dive right into it."

 

"Okay, if you're absolutely sure about this." said Kylo firmly; extending out his hand to her. 

 

"I am." Rey nodded; placing her hand into his. He smiled gently as he lead her into the nearest classroom. _Thank the stars there was a couch!_ It was in complete shambles but she figured it would support both of them.

 

 "The next time we do this---it'll be at my apartment." Kylo promised; his hands lacing between hers. "The bed will be much more comfortable than this dingy old couch." "And hopefully a little warmer." Rey said; shivering slightly. He stopped--turnign to face her. There was something about his dark eyes---how they quickly changed from soft to seductive in a matter of seconds.

 

"You sit there." He said pushing her down to the sofa by her shoulders. "Just relax and let me take care of the rest." 

 

"So you've done this before?" Rey asked as she did what she was told. There was a small chuckle that escaped somewhere deep in Kylo's throat as he removed his jacket; tossing it over towards an old desk. "You can say that, i guess. Why haven't you?" 

 

"No."  Rey answered firmly; looking up at him nervously. "This is yet another first for me."

 

Kylo seemed slightly taken aback by this bit of news. _She's a virgin!_ "You've never done anything like this before?" "No....i hope that's not an issue." Rey questioned. 

 

“Why would it be an issue?” Kylo asked he turned back around to face her. “I don’t care that you’re a virgin, Rey. In fact, it has the opposite affect on me.” 

 

“What do you mean?” said Rey. Kylo then bent over grabbed her a hold of her chin and forced her to meet his intense gaze. “I mean it just turns me on that much more.” 

 

Rey gulped. "Okay, now i'm nervous."

 

"Don't be nervous." Kylo murmured; sitting down next to her on the sofa and caressing her hand with tenderness and affection. "If I go too far or too fast you tell me and I will stop immediately. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me too, all right?" 

 

Rey nodded and tried her best to relax as Kylo slowly leaned in towards her and kissed her. At first it was on a peck or two and then it became increasingly more ferocious and intense. It took her a few tries before she was finally comfortable with the idea of him slipping his tongue in her mouth. 

 

"Here, lean back against me." said Kylo reaching for Rey's waist and pulling back towards him. She jumped slightly when she felt something brush against her bum through his jeans. _Was that his cock? Holy fucking crap!_

 

"You feel that?" He whispers softly; nipping and biting at her neck as he hands snake their down across her collarbone towards the apex of her stomach. "That's the affect you have on me, Rey. You...just you." 

 

"Kylo..." Rey moaned under his touch which only caused him to buck his hips forward, rutting against her. Holy.....shit!

 

"Can I?" He asked; his fingers were now gracing the hem of her leggings; desperate to slip inside but he waited patiently for her consent.

 

"Y-Yes, but please go slow, Kylo.” Rey begged. 

 

"I will, babe, i will." He replied. She couldn't help but smile. It was the first time he had called her something other than Miss Kenobi or Rey. Rey felt she could get used to hearing that from him.

 

It felt like an explosion had erupted inside her-sending sparks flying. His touch was very intimate but gentle. 

 

"God you feel so amazing!" said Kylo letting his fingers run down the center of her slick opening.

 

"Oh fuck!" Rey gasped; biting down on her bottom lip from the sensation that was building between her legs. She gripped his outer thighs so hard she was sure here would traces left behind from her fingernails. 

 

"It's okay, Rey....shh, just let go." Kylo pitted against her earlobe.  She nearly screamed out loud as he began to touch her sensitive bud with the pad of his thumb in slow, torturing circles.

 

"Kylo--i can't....i can't hold on much---" Her eyes rolling back into her head as Kylo applied more pressure to her already over sensitive clit. 

 

"Are you going to cum?" Kylo asked; licking the saltiness off her neck.

 

"AHHHHH!" "I'll take that as a yes." And with one final stroke of his fingers Rey came bursting like a damn against his fingers; her whole body twitching madly. 

 

"Holy fucking shit---that was---that was so---" "Amazing." Kylo answered  for her. She nodded and crashed against his chest; trying to catch her breath. He glanced over at his watch.

 

"We should probably get going. The bus is going to be here soon."

 

"I feel like i need to take another shower." He chuckled as he slid her pants back up over her hips followed by her leggings.

 

"What's the matter? Feeling dirty?"

 

"I was just fingered by my history professor in an abandoned classroom--what do you think?" He licked his lips hungrily and said.

 

"Maybe the next time i'll just eat you out, will that make you happy?" All the remaining color drained from Rey's face. _He has got to be joking, right?!_


	7. Takodona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the single from Garbage "#1 Crush" This is also on the soundtrack on Spotify if you want to listen!

 

 

 

 

_He had to be joking?! He was kidding, Rey...or was he?!_

 

It was these pestering questions that left Rey at a loss for words as she made her way back towards the dorms. The sun was already beginning to rise and Rey had to come up with a story to tell Rose because she was so sure she would ask where Rey had gone of too.

 

_Oh just to an abandoned classroom where my history professor all but fucked me!_

 

It didn't seem real....in fact it felt more like one of her many rabid erotic dreams...but it had happened and it left her wanting....more. 

 

Luckily when she opened the door she heard the shower going off in the bathroom. _Ugh, what i wouldn't give to take another shower right now!_ Rey muttered to herself as she walked towards her bed; feeling that moisture pooling between her legs. Falling back against the sheets she let her mind wonder back to that moment. He had been so gentle with her, just as he had promised but she truly felt all she had done was awakening a sleeping giant and the real beast was just waiting to be unleashed. Her phone then buzzed: 

 

 

**Just checking in to make sure you got back all right.**

**Xx**

**Kylo**

Rey felt her cheeks blush; he was so persistent when it came to the safety of her whereabouts. She quite liked that about him. 

 

**Aww listen to you, being sweet. I made it back unnnoticed. What about you?**

**Rey**

 

**Your safety is very important to me, Rey. You don’t worry about me, babe. I can take care of myself—and trust me I did. I’d send you a pic of the evidence but we’re running late as it is.**

**Xx**

**Kylo**

 

Rey stared down at the text wide eyed. _What kind of monster had she created?!_

 

“Hey!” 

 

Rey jumped and quickly placed her phone under her pillow as Rose came walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist and turban wrap around her head. 

 

“Hey.” Rey replied; swallowing the lump in her throat. 

 

“I figured you must have went to check on some last minute things—uh are you okay? You look a little pale.” Said Rose as she walked over towards her bed to grab the clothes she had laid out. 

 

“I-I’m fine, really.” Said Rey, and she felt her phone buzzing again. _Damn him!!_ “I just went to grab me a bite to eat. Hope you don’t mind. I don’t travel well on an empty stomach.” 

 

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

 

“Someone is obviously trying to get your attention.” Rose said trying her hardest not to grin as Rey kept making irritating faces. 

 

“Probably just my benefactor—Plutt!” Said Rey through gritted teeth. “Sometimes he blows my phone up. I told him I was going on this trip for Fall Break.” If Kylo didn’t put a sock in it she was going to toss her cell out the window. It was no surprise to her when Rose gave her a skeptical look. _My benefactor? Seriously, you couldn't have come up with something better than that, Rey?_

 

"I'm going to grab me a very quick shower." said Rey rising from her bed and walking over towards the bathroom. She reached for her phone and saw that Kylo had literally blown up her phone with text messages and at least 2 missed calls.

 

**Seriously, you need to chill! I was talking to Rose. Give me a break!**

**Rey**

 

She hit send and began to strip off her leggings and t-shirt. Buzz! Damn, did this man know no-limits?

 

**I'm well aware of that, Miss Kenobi. Just a heads up---you're sitting next to me on that bus and maybe on the plane as well. Turns out Dameron was meant to sit next to you and i'm not up for shares right now!**

**XX**

**Kylo.**

 

**Nice to see that you're not jealous, Kylo--and since when do i belong to you? I don't belong to anyone.**

**Rey**

 

 

Sent! That probably really wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she didn't care. One sexual encounter didn't make her his and she was going to to be damned if he thought so! _I don't belong to anyone--never have---never will._ She stepped into the shower letting the scolding water run across her tainted skin; washing away the essence of her arousal. 

 

"Rey!" Rose called out from behind the bathroom door. 

 

Rey stuck her out from the shower. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You better hurry, it's almost 8:30!" 

 

 _Shit!_ Rey quickly grabbed her towel off the rack and began drying herself off---daring not to glance down at her phone. Surely he would have seen that text by now. 

 

"Are you sure you have everything?" Rose asked as Rey darted out of the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around her waist and her hair damp. "Yeah, i think so--let's see, passport, airline tickets---i think i'm good. What about you?" 

 

"Girl..." Rose said snapping her fingers in that sassy sort of tone. "I've been good. So, uh, you think Professor Ren will let us visit the temples on our own?"

 

"I'm sure he will accompany us." Rey answered, throwing a black tank-top on followed by a plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and white converses. "I really don't see him as the type of teacher to let us just wonder off."

 

"Pity---kind of wanted to get lost for a little bit." said Rose now grinning to herself. 

 

"What's that face?" Rey asked incredulously.

 

"Well after given it some serious thought---i've decided that Finn isn't all that bad of a person to be around. He's asked me to sit next to him on the trip."

 

"Well, look at you?! And here i thought you didn't like him." "He's only a idiot when he hangs around that Poe Dameron." said Rose, shuttering in disgust as his name rolled over her tongue. 

 

Rey's phone glowed....rolling her eyes she glanced down and saw the text from Kylo:

 

**We'll see.**

**XX**

**Kylo.**

 

At 8:15 finally Rey and Rose made their way down towards the bus stop where Professor Ren had instructed them to meet. Both Poe and Finn were already there waiting....but Professor Ren was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Damn i could have slept in for an extra 10 minutes!" Poe groaned; leaning against the pillar of the bus stop. Finn turned and saw Rose and Rey approaching them. "Any idea where Professor Ren is?" He asked.

 

"No earthly idea." Rose answered dropping her bag down next to him. Rey glanced back over her shoulder towards the Aldeerean Building. Sure, she was still a little mad at him about the text message he had sent to her but at the same time she did begin to wonder where he had gotten off to.

 

"Sorry!" A deep voice called out from behind them. Rey turned and saw him striding over towards them--desperately trying to zip something up in his black-backpack. "Sorry, everyone i couldn't find my mother-freaking laptop." He looked different.....maybe it was his hair or the fact that he was longer wearing his black-rimmed glasses. Rey's body churned in her stomach---he looked good!

 

"Before we get on the bus, i want to see everyone's traveling documents." said Kylo. He skimmed quickly through Finn and Poe's, took a second longer to double-check over Rose and finally he stopped at Rey.

 

"Everything seems to be in order here, Miss Kenobi." He said glancing down at her with a very blank face. There was no emotion in his dark brown eyes or any sign of compassion there from the events that took place between them earlier.

 

_Shit! What have i done?!_

 

“Kylo?” Rey began, but he just moved past her to talk to the bus driver. _Fuck! No, no, no! Kylo please!!_

 

Around 8:45 they pulled out of the main campus and onto the highway heading towards the airport. Rey couldn’t help but glance over her seat to look at him every few seconds. Even from this angle he was still so beautiful.

 

Kylo was there by the back window; reading something out of an old textbook that she assumed once belonged to his father. She had to talk to him, to explain, but texting him in front of Rose would make it too obvious that they were--well basically fucking behind closed doors. There was no other way to describe their relationship at this point because sadly that was all it had amounted too.

 

 _Fuck it!_ Rey turned slightly sideways in her seat; making sure that Rose was engrossed in the magazine she was reading and begin to text him.

 

**Are you mad at me?**

**Rey**

 

She hit send and waited, and waited, and waited. _Had he given up completely on what they had just because of a text message?_ If that was the case it was petty and it was selfish! _Ping!_ Relief swelled within her when she saw his name pop up across her screen, but the response wasn't exactly what she had hoped.

 

**No, i'm not, Rey. But you made a point and you were right. I was being selfish and impractical about all of this. You don't belong to me.**

**XX**

**Kylo.**

 

No, no, don't do this, Kylo. Please don't go this way!

 

**But i can't lose the way that i feel about you, Rey, i can't. Whatever this is between us, i don't know what it is but i know i don't want it to stop.**

**XX**

**Kylo**

 

A overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness washed over her--relinquishing her of any fear or regret. 

 

**I'm getting lonesome back here by myself. Think you can slip away from Miss Tico for a moment?**

**xx**

**Kylo**

 

She glanced over her seat and saw him trying to suppress a grin in her direction....she knew that stare and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Okay he's either got balls of steel or he's completely out of his dang-living mind! We can't do something like that on a public transport!

 

"Are you crazy?!" She mouthed over towards him. He jerked his head to the empty seat next to him. She took that to mean: get-your-sexy-ass-over-here-before-I-cause-a-scene!

 

"I'll be right back." Rey told Rose as she got up from her seat; heading towards the back end of the bus.

 

"Well, I'm glad to see you took my heed of warning there, Miss Kenobi." said Kylo grinning up at her.

 

"You would have caused a scene i'm sure, if i hadn't." Rey mumbled as she sat down next to him. Automatically he threw his jacket over them. 

 

She jumped slightly; feeling him caress her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. _Yes, please do it! Please torture me with your touch!_ "Kylo, i was so worried---the way you looked at me earlier." "Don't worry about that now." said Kylo softly; gazing into her eyes.

 

 "Takodona." Rey said suddenly. He looked at her in bewilderment. "What?" "That's where i want it to be." She added; taking a hold of his hand under the jacket and slowly guiding it upwards until his was directly over the crotch.   _Holy fucking shit! Why did he have to get hard now?_

 

She began to shiver slightly as she forced his hand to stroke her there through the fabric. "I'm aroused and very confused right now, Rey." said Kylo, befuddled. 

 

“How can you be confused by this, Kylo? You seemed so sure of yourself this morning?” 

 

A contorted chuckle escaped from Kylo’s throat and he then muttered. “Am I to understand that you are telling me you want to, you know, have sex when we get to Takodona?” 

 

“That’s exactly what I am saying.” Rey answered; pushing his hand up now to the top button. 

 

“Rey, not here.” He ushered with a shake of his head. “You’re about to make me cum in my pants and I don’t have a spare in my carry-on to change into.”

 

“Well maybe I shouldn’t just eat you out to compensate.” Rey purred. Kylo shook his head at her; jaw clenched. 

 

”Using my own words against me, I see? Nice touch.” “I figured you would enjoy that, Ren.” 

 

He glanced over at the couple sitting across from them and turned his attention back to her and whispered. “Unbutton your pants—now.” 

 

“You’re really going to do this—here?” Rey gasped. “You tempted me, sweetheart. It’s only fair that I finish what you started. Do it.” 

 

Rey slowly fumbled her fingers across the top button—Kylo smirking to himself as she pulled down the zipper. 

 

“Lacy panties?” He said excitedly; running his fingers over her bellybutton. “I’ll have to remind myself to snatch up a pair so when we’re not together—I can find pleasure in my own way.”

 

Rey gaped at him! _Damn he could be positively dirty sometimes!_ She did her best to hold back her moan as he slid in fingers under the fabric of her underwear; teasing her through her slick folds. 

 

“Already soaking wet, I see.” He mumbled.

 

"Wait--this isn't exactly fair, you know? You get to touch me but I've yet to touch you."

 

"Rey, i'm fine, really--Ah..." She had moved her hand over the tight bulge in his pants. He was so hard he might burst at the seams. "Fuck, Rey!" He hissed. "A little head's up next time, babe! You can't just do that--i will fucking cum all over the damn place!"

 

"Maybe that's what i want you to do....please, Kylo, can I?" Stroking her fingers back and forth across his crotch....it was a loosing battle but he had to remain firm with her. He immediately grabbed a hold of her wrist, gently pulling her off him.

 

"This is one of those tricky situations where i really, really want to, Rey, but for the sake of everyone else on this bus who i'm quite sure does not wish to hear me cursing like a sailor from pleasure--i'm going to have to decline your offer just this once. This is teasing--and i don't want us to get into the habit of that." Rey immediately pouted and he chuckled and quickly added in reassurance.

 

"But i promise--Takodona, it'll be real and beautiful and intense just like you want, but not here and not in front of three people who could ruin it all for us in a matter of seconds....so, be patient."

 

This was what she supposed compromise felt like--not getting the answer she had hoped, not getting what she wants---but a promise--a promise that it would be fulfilled in good time. Rey couldn't argue with that and she trusted him.

 

"Can we at least hold hands until we reach the airport?" Rey peaked a glance at him. "Now that we can do." Kylo agreed and for the rest of the ride towards the airport; his hands were laced between hers. It felt good....good to belong, good to be next to him. 

* * *

 

"Finn! You're going the wrong way!" Kylo shouted across the parking lot as he noticed Finn was heading towards the Pick-Up Area. Finn stopped glanced up at the sign and muttered. "Well, shit--sorry about that!" "Come on, we're going to be late to our gate!" 

 

Kylo kept a steady distance between himself and Rey as he as they walked into the airport check-in, but he was still close enough that he could brush his hand against hers if he wanted.

 

"All right, bags are checked in-now as we approach the security line, i want each of your passports out---Dameron pay attention for once will you?"

 

"I was just telling this chick what an awesome pilot my dad is!" Poe called back to him' clearly agitated that she girl he was speaking to had sudden walked off in the opposite direction. "You can do that later, come on."

 

"Gate BB8" Rey muttered under her breath as she glanced down at the ticket in her hand. She had a window seat towards the back of the plane. "Right next to me!" came a male voice. She grimaced when she saw Poe winking at her. "We haven't had much chance to chat you and me, eh, Kenobi?"

 

"Greattttt!" said Rey enthusiastically. 

 

Please this cannot be happening! Rey muttered to herself as they began boarding. Sure enough---it was. Poe slammed his carry-on bag in the cabin bin overhead and Rey could have sworn she heard something made of glass break.

 

"Fuck this stupid mother-fucking bag!" said Poe; punching and shoving as hard as he could until finally a stewardess had to tell him he was putting it in the wrong way. "Leave it up to a stewardess to tell me i'm doing something wrong."

 

Poe huffed; taking the seat next to Rey. "My dad's been a pilot all his life--never would have told me i was--"

 

"Excuse me, Dameron."

 

 _Oh thank the maker!_ Rey said happily to herself as Kylo approached them from the aisle.

 

"I believe the stewardess would appreciate you not bashing her credibility on how to properly place a bag in the overhead cabin bin and secondly--you're in my seat."

 

"But my ticket said---"

 

"My seat---move it!" Kylo threatened; his dark eyes narrowed. 

 

 “If you don’t like him.” Rey began as Kylo glared at the back of Poe’s head; taking his seat next to Rey by the window. “Why did you invite him on this trip?” 

 

“You really want to know?” Kylo said turning to look at her. 

 

“By all means.” Rey answered with a curious look upon her face. 

 

“Well, for one flyboy is failing my class and so is hotshot Finn. I only invited Miss Tico cause I knew she was your friend and I invited you for my own personal reasons.” 

 

“Which where what exactly?”

 

Kylo shrugged once. “Because I’m so smitten with you, Rey Kenob.” 

 

It felt her breathless and she wanted more than anything to lean over in his seat and kiss him—however, the ache of not being able to crashed over the both of them. 

 

“I feel it too.” He said nodding at her. “It’s an ache—one I’ve been feeling all morning long and I fucking hate it with a passion. I plan on switching things up once we reach Takodona. Maz will look after the others while I—“ Kylo reached over and caressed her cheek. “—take care of you.” 

 

“I want it so bad right now, Kylo.” Rey muttered; closing her eyes at his touch.

 

”Me too. And the flight will be miserable and long—13 hours. Think you can hold on long enough until then?” 

 

Rey scoffed and nodded at him. “Good.” He said patting her on the leg. 

 

Three bad movies, two plastic dinners and absolutely no sleep—they touched down. Already the stifling heat from the tropical paradise beyond was getting to them. 

 

“I need to fucking piss!” Poe groaned as he walked from the exiting ramp onto the tarmac. 

 

“Good there’s a bunch of trees over there with poisonous snakes beyond it—you can piss there, maybe you’ll get lucky and one will bite your dick off!” Rose snapped. She had been force to deal with his constant nagging for the last fifteen hours. 

 

“Fuck you, Tico!” Poe shouted. 

 

“Watch your fucking language, Dameron!” Said Kylo walking past him to the terminal. Rey just grinned to herself as she continued into the building alongside Finn and Rose.

 

“Grab your bags once you get them and meet over there, thank you.” Kylo addressed to his students as hundreds of bags slowly made their way around the arrival terminal. 

 

Once Rey grabbed hers she stalked over towards the waiting area and finally got her first real view of Takodona. 

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Rose muttered moving to stand next to her while they waited for the boys. 

 

“I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy.”!


	8. Pleasure Comes In Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Salted Wound" by Sia.

* * *

 

__

 

 

 

_Lonely float, got in the way_

_Feel the fear, and do it anyway_

_Take a chance, no it wasn't what you know_

_Take her hand, don't let go_

 

_Oh, ooh, oooh_

_And you can do it_

_Don't break_

_Yeah, you'll pull through it_

_You're safe_

_Yeah, you can do it_

_Don't break_

_Yeah, you pull through it_

_You're safe_

 

_Tell her all of how you feel_

_Give her everything she needs to heal_

_Give your heart a second chance_

_And she will see that you're a good man_

 

_Oh, ooh, oooh_

_And you can do it_

_Don't break_

_Yeah, you'll pull through it_

_You're safe_

_Yes, you can do it_

_Don't break_

_Yeah, you'll pull through it_

_You're safe_

_Yes, you can do it_

_You'll pull through it_

_You're safe_

 

"Bennnnnnn Solo!"

 

Everyone rounded at the booming voice and saw a woman with short curly brown hair; dark eyes and one hell of an amazing tan approaching them from the bar,

 

"Hey, Maz." Kylo waved nervously.

 

 _Ben Solo_. Why was she calling him Ben Solo? 

 

"You kept me waiting long enough." said Maz. It was clear enough to see that she was an archaeologist; the way the dirt hung to her clothes and skin. 

 

"Sorry, we were running a bit late." said Kylo apologetically. She just rolled her eyes and turned her full attention to the group of students standing before her.

 

"They don't look like any archaeologists that I've ever seen, but you have to start somewhere, right? I'm Dr. Maz Kanata, pleasure to meet you." She shook each of their hands, but stopped when she reached Rey.

 

She quickly glanced at Kylo---smirking. He swallowed hard---staring into those knowing eyes of hers. "How about you kids take a seat while me and the young professor have a little chat right quick. The bar is on me tonight."

 

"Hell yeah!" Poe exclaimed excitedly. "I like this lady!" Rey stayed for a minute or two and then proceed to follow the others.

 

“I assume you need something. Desperately—right, Solo. Who’s the girl?" Maz asked; glancing over towards the table where Rey and the others were sitting; sipping on what Kylo believed was fruit beverages.  _Seriously---Damn you, Dameron!_

 

"She's one of my students." Kylo replied. "And there are two. You can count, right, or are your eyes behind them spectacles starting to play tricks on you?"

 

"AH, Kriff on you, Solo!" She said playfully smacking him in the shoulder . But Maz could see right through him and all his intentions---it was a gift she had, a force of knowledge if you will.

 

She let out a low sigh and grazed his hand; instantly knowing the truth. She was a wise one---old Maz.

 

"You are just like your father on that one, young Solo.”

 

 “Nobody calls me that anymore, Maz.” said Kylo through gritted teeth; his hands balled into tight fists.

 

 “If you live long enough, son, you see the same eyes in different people. How is your mum?" Kylo shrugged. "She's fine--busy as always directing politics, but she is fine."

 

"You haven't gone back to visit her, have you?" Maz asked; glaring at him with her dark black eyes.

 

"Who has time to do that? I'm busy, she's busy---we're all very busy, Maz." "She is your mother--not some random stranger, Ben!" Maz scolded. Kylo felt the rage pulsing through his veins; hating that name, hating all that it reminded him of.

 

He had always spoken so highly of his father to his students, praising him, wanting to be just like him and he was in more ways than one. But there was also a darker side to that story---it was met with hurt, resentment and betrayal.

 

"Stop  _calling_  me that! That name died along with my father!" Kylo seethed.

 

"You only think it has." said Maz, shaking her head with disbelief. "You are still Ben Solo...." and she placed a hand over his chest; where his heart was beating frantically. "....in here. You want that girl? Then stop hiding behind the mask and be the man i know you to be....who your father would WANT you to be." 

 

"It's more complicated than that, Maz. I can't just bring back an old identity." 

 

"No, not alone, but maybe perhaps with help....the girl can."

 

Kylo slowly turned his head and saw Rey now laughing with Rose and Finn by the bar. Her words ignited something within Kylo that he hadn't felt in a very, very long time..... _hope._

 

 

_Am I really doing this? I can’t believe I am doing this!_

 

Rey took low deep breaths as she slowly made her way down the hall towards Kylo’s room. Luckily Rose had informed her that she was going down to the pool without Finn and Poe for a swim and maybe a few drinks. 

 

“Don’t wait up for me.” She told Rey; grabbing her towel and rushing out the door. For some reason she had a sneaky suspicion that Rose wouldn’t becoming back to the room anytime soon or at all for that matter, which luckily for her she was okay with that. Less questions. 

 

She knocked once, gathering her thoughts and courage and seconds later he opened the door. 

 

“You weren’t followed, were you?” Kylo asked; peaking his head out into the hallway. 

 

“No, and you don’t have to worry about, Rose. Something tells me she’s going to be occupied for the evening.” Said Rey; smirking. 

 

“Finn?” said Kylo looking at her in shock. 

 

“Turns out she has a bit of thing for him and vice versa.” said Rey. Kylo smiled as he reached out to take a hold of her hand.

 

"I've never wanted someone so bad the way i want you, Rey." said Kylo sincerely.

 

This made Rey loose all the breath she had. She hadn't been looking for this...love, but somehow it managed to find her instead. She completely understood what Kylo meant when he told her he was smitten with her---she began to feel the exact same way.

 

 Kylo slowly sunk into his knees; gazing in wonder up at Rey who was shivering, both in fear and excitement. 

 

“Relax, Rey.” He whispered; reaching his hands up the waistband of her pajama shorts. He leaned forward and planted soft kisses on her bare skin. 

 

_Fuck! I forgot to shave my legs for this!_

 

“Cute pjs by the way.” He mumbled in a rather seductive tone. Rey tried to relax but the way his fingers kept brushing towards her inner thighs, it was enough to about make her go crazy 

 

“Kylo—that—that tickles!” Said Rey breathlessly. Kylo smirked and leaned forward and began blowing softly against her with his warm, moist breath. 

 

“Kylo please!” Rey begged; grabbing a fistful of his dark hair and tugging it with earnest. 

 

“All right—all right I’m sorry...that’s my fault, but—“ He then grabbed the fabric of his pj bottoms and slowly slid them down her long slender legs. Now it was just the black tank top and lace underwear. 

 

“You’re going to fucking kill me if you keep wearing these around me.” Kylo muttered. There was a hungry tone about his voice. “Maybe I’ll just keep this pair once we are done.” 

 

“I still don’t—ahhhh!” Rey jumped from the friction of his fingertips pulling the fabric sideways as he ran two fingers along her slick center. It aroused him to find her this wet, this ready for him. 

 

“Do you know how much his excites me, Rey?” His voice was raspy at this point and she knew desire and fullfillment was taking over him. “God I can’t wait to fuck you properly—to make you mine.” 

 

 She had heard him talk vulgar to her before but this was taking it to a whole different level! 

 

“Kylo don’t say things—fuck!” She screamed; nearly doubling over as he slid two fingers into her warm center and curled them to find her sweet-spot. “Fuck! Fuck!” 

 

He heard her pleads but did not stop—instead he went in a slow touring space, moving his fingers in and out. 

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this, Rey.” Said Kylo; kissing her inner thigh. 

 

“First day of class—first time I laid eyes on you. It opened up new things for me. I pictured taking you on my desk, on the floor, against the wall, to hear you screaming my name!” 

 

All these words were becoming a blur for Rey. She was shuddering against him now—close. 

 

“Kylo stop—please, I’m going to cum!” 

 

He immediately stopped and grabbed Rey by the waist and lifted her into his arms; as if she weighted nothing. He was hungry for her touch. 

 

It was like instinct as she wrapped her long legs around his torso—still fully dressed in the black t-shirt and jeans he had worn. 

 

He carried her from the door towards the bedroom; laying her gently against the sheet. “Stay right here.” He said before kissing her fully on the mouth. “I’ll be right back.” 

 

“Okay.” She said with a nod as she watched him walk into the bathroom. There was odd sounds issuing—and the sound of a zipper. 

 

_Does he not want to undress in front of me or something?_

 

Within seconds he reemerged; still fully dressed but he was carrying something small in his hands.

 

“Safety first.” He said holding up a small foiled package. “I brought them just in case.” 

 

“Good idea.” Rey nodded in agreement. He smiled before pulling at the dark t-shirt and lifting it over his head. He shook out his mop of thick black hair. It was the first time Rey really got to admire all the beauty he possessed. He was _shredded._

 

 _Shitttt!_ Rey though to herself; looking down his abdomen to the “v” that disappeared just at the start of his blue jeans.

 

“Oh come on!” Rey shouted. “It’s like your fucking photo shopped or something!”

 

“Only it’s not.” He teased with a smile. His fingers were now resting on the top button of his jeans. "Are you sure you want to do this, Rey? We don't have to---"  

 

"No, no i want to!" Rey pleaded. _Quit stalling, Ren! I want this more than you know! I want you!_

 

"All right." He then popped the button and began pushing his jeans down his legs---Rey couldn't help but start laughing to herself.

 

"What?" He paused mid-way looking down at her in half-bewilderment, half-amusement. 

 

"Nice boxers. I didn't know you had a thing for Star Wars--especially Darth Vader of all things." She said suppressing a grin. He was so _FUCKING_ adorable! 

 

He shrugged at her response and added in a very sarcastic voice. "What can i say, i have a thing for the dark side. And speaking of dark side..." 

 

Once his blue jeans were off, he kicked them to the side and slowly crawled up over the bed; hovering above Rey.

 

"Time to loose this." He said taking one of her thin spaghetti traps and flicking it so that it snapped loudly against her skin. 

 

"Ouch!" Rey squeaked. "Lift your arms above your head." Kylo commanded. She did. He tugged at her shirt and pulled it off in one sweep; exposing her breasts to him.

 

"They're perfect." He whispered; looking down at her in awe and wonder. "Can I?" 

 

Rey nodded and closed her eyes as she felt his callous hands roam up from her lower abdomen up to her breasts--at his touch her pink nipples hardened. "You're so sensitive---i like that, Rey. I like that a lot."

 

"Hmm--uh Kylo?" Rey moaned as he continued to grope, pinch and squeeze languidly at her nipples. "Maybe a little less talking---and more doing---I'm---"

 

"You're what?" He cooed; bringing his mouth down to her neck and giving it a long swipe with his tongue. He continued this slow torture down her neck, cross her collarbone and without giving her any sudden warning whatsoever he enclosed it around her breast and sucked hard.

 

"KYLO!" Rey screamed; grasping a hold of the bed sheets. 

 

"You like that, don't you?" He asked; peeking his dark hooded eye at her before continuing over to her other breast. "AHHHHHHH!"

 

"Shh, not so loud---someone is bound to hear you." Kylo hissed; now moving further and further down her stomach; planting gentle kisses here and there with his lips.

 

"I-I'm sorry!" Rey said now panting; her heart beating so hard against her rib cage she felt so sure it was going to burst forth from her chest at any given moment; the beautiful and brutal ecstasy of all this was beginning to overwhelm her. He was good---too good. 

 

"Fuck---you're gushing, Rey." said Kylo once he had reached the lacy panties with his nose. She turned her head away, throwing her arms over her eyes in embarrassment.

 

"Babe, no, don't do that." said Kylo quickly prying them away with his hands.  "You're fucking beautiful--don't do that!" "I'm sorry it's just this is so embarrassing and you're my teacher--and---and!" 

 

 “Now I can be so much more—“ Kylo whispered slipping his right hand between her legs again; pushing the thin lacy material aside. He took her very breath away by slipping two fingers back into her sopping wet cunt, curling upwards. 

 

“Fuck! Kylo!” Rey cried out; biting down on her hand to keep herself from screaming any louder. 

 

Hearing Rey scream and thrash about just for him nearly split Kylo right down to the bone. Maz had been right—Rey was the key, she was the _one._

 

“Rey—“ Kylo panted; now lying on his side to shimmy out of his “Star Wars” boxers. “I need you—please—I need...”

 

Her eyes widened at his massive size. _Holy crap! Will that fit inside me?_ Kylo caught this notion and whispered softly to ease her as he took his erection in his hand and gave it a few stokes. Precum was leaking at the tip.

 

“You’ll stretch too i promise, but seeing as this is your first time I will go extra slow. Can you hand me the condom?” 

 

Rey reached over to the nightstand and handed him the foil package. He ripped it delicately with his teeth brow sliding it over his length. Now she was starting to feel scared. This was it, the moment of truth. 

 

“If you still don’t want to do this, Rey—“ Kylo began; seeing the hesitation on her face as he hovered above her; muscular arms stretched out on either side of her frame. 

 

“No, I want to, I’m just a little nervous is all.” She hissed; feeling his gently stroke his erection down her slick center a few times. It sent shock waves of pleasure through her body to the center of her molting core. 

 

“Don’t be nervous, Rey. I’m going to be as gentle as I can. Hold on to me if you want, Okay?” 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck; letting her fingers run through his soft hair and held tight.

 

Kylo began to push through the barrier of her virginity—feeling the tightness of her engulf his length until he bottomed out completely and plunged all the way to the hilt inside her.

 

“Oh fucccck!” He moaned dropping his head into the crook of her neck.

 

"It stings!" said Rey; tensing up as she tried to adjust to the fullness between her legs. He lifted his head to see tears screaming down the side of her cheeks.

 

"I know, baby, i know. It'll stop soon, i promise." he said leaning down to kiss her. The idea that she was in pain was almost enough to make Kylo pull out completely---hurting her was the very last thing he wanted to do.

 

'I'm going to move a little, okay? If it's too much you let me know i will stop."

 

"No, no, don't stop--just give me a minute to adjust to you---" Kylo slowly slid out and pushed back in causing Rey to whence. 

 

"Again?" He asked. She nodded and again he pulled out slowly and pushed back in. 

 

"So---good---Kylo." Rey mewled.

 

"Please---please don't stop!" Hearing this Kylo began to quicken his pace; thrusting her mercilessly into the bed sheets. Pain was quickly replaced by pleasure and it was mounting quickly within her. She gripped hos biceps while hr grabbed ahold of her legs; draping them around his waist.

 

"Fuck, Rey, you're so tight!" said Kylo through gritted teeth. The only sounds within the room was their desperate pants and skin slapping against skin. 

 

"Kylo---Kylo i'm going to cum---I’m gonna—“

 

“Cum for me then, Rey!” Kylo yelled, thrusting in earnest against her. Rey made a strange gargling sound which all but ended Kylo—he stiffened and shuttered violently against her.

 

”S-Shit!” He gasped, pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. “Holy crap you were fucking amazing, Rey!” She let out a small chuckle and he gathered her into his arms, pulling her close to his body. Damnhe felt like a furnace and sweat trickling down from his face. 

 

“That was so—so—so good.” Rey mumbled; trying to catch her breath. “I wanna do it again.” “You’re insatiable, Miss Kenobi.” Said Kylo now smiling. 

 

“Let’s rest for a while and then maybe we can have another go. There’s no need to rush this, Rey. We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

 

“Can I ask you something?” 

 

“Sure, babe.” Kylo answered; now rubbing slow circles down her back. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me your real name was Ben?”

 

Kylo immediately froze. He hadn’t been prepared to talk about this in front of her—at least not yet. 

 

“I figured it didn’t matter.” He answered pulling the duvet closer around them. “You were already wrapped up in who I am as Kylo Ren and that Ben Solo wouldn’t ever match up.” 

 

“Your name makes no difference to me really, I would have wanted you either way.” Said Rey; tangling her fingers through his dark hair. Kylo's heart immediately jumped to his throat at these words; his eyes glossy and his whole entire existence suddenly now filled with purpose. Smitten wasn't the word that he felt, no it didn't even compare to this---Kylo Ren had fallen mad passionately in love with Rey Kenobi.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Rey stirred; slowly turning onto her side under the covers with Kylo's arm still draped tightly around her waist. She smiled to herself as she glanced at his sleeping form--he was adorable as ever with his black hair plastered to his forehead and drool covering his part oft he pillow but she grinned even more at the fact that she was no longer a virgin.

Her thoughts strayed to the previous evening and for a moment she felt all of it been a dream....it didn't seem real and yet here she was lying next to him. Damn he was good and now that she had a taste, she only wanted even more.

"Kylo." Rey whispered softly; reaching over and running her fingers into his tangle of a mess.

"Hmm." He groaned; opening one eye to look at her. "Good morning." She said brightly.

He grinned at her before stretching out his long limbs and replying with a stiff yawn. "Good morning. I figured you would have already left."

"I'm about to." said Rey as she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was 7:15. She knew she had to get back to her own room before Rose would notice that she was missing.

"Yeah, I need to get a shower and rouse the boys." said Kylo swigging his legs over the bed and grabbing his "Vader" boxers off the floor. "We have a big day ahead of us at the excursion site. Maz will kill me if we're late."

"I wish we could be later." Rey grumbled. Kylo slowly smirked at this response and clambered back onto the bed with Rey; kissing her gently on the neck.

"Hmm, you could be so sweet when you want to be, Kylo."

"Yes, i can be sweet." He purred; nipping at her with his teeth. He felt like home....Kylo. The fill to an empty void that she had felt for so long. She felt wanted, desired....loved even.

"I really have to take a shower now though." said Kylo

"Great let's go!" Rey muttered; smiling up at him. Kylo hung back, was she for real? 

“Rey...” He warned. “Perhaps insatiable isn’t the word I should use for you after all. You are incorrigible!” 

“And you love it!” 

“You’re damn right I do!” He then grabbed Rey by the waist, threw her over his shoulders; smacking her on the ass a few times before storming into the bathroom. 

“Kylo! Kylo stop it!” Rey shouted; pounding her fists against his shoulder blades. 

“Call me Ben.” He said as he placed her back down on her own to feet. This took her by surprise. 

"What?" 

"For so long I've despised it---and i may never fully come to terms of getting used to being called by it again, but when you said it i didn't seem to mind it as much. However, I must remain Kylo to everyone else."

”That’s fine with me.” Rey nodded. 

Kylo reached between her arms to the stall and turned on the hot water. 

“Ladies first.” He said turning to Rey. She playfully pushed him on the arm and stepped in letting the hot water shower her body. She felt a little sore between her legs, but otherwise she was glowing. 

 He stepped in behind and wrapped his arms around her waist; kissing her neck. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” He asked; his nails digging into her skin. She gasped; feeling his growing erection against her bum. 

“I'm a little sore." said Rey, winching.

"That will pass." Kylo reassured her. "It won't be so bad the next time we have sex." 

"The next time?"

"What?" said Kylo; grinning from ear to ear; his hands roaming further and further down her body. "You thought once would be enough to satisfy my desire for you? Rey, you have no idea what kind of monster you have created. If i had my way we wouldn't leave this room today."

Rey caught her breath as his fingers traced delicate circles around her sex, curling upward. She clasped a hand over her mouth; trying her hardest not to scream. He was relentless! Two digits were followed by three and Rey found herself sagging against his hand and he continued his torture. 

"K-Kylo!" said Rey; her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He finally stopped and held up his fingers to her face. 

"Always ready for me, Rey. I'd fuck you right now but we are really cutting it close. So here--" He took the small complimentary bottle of shampoo off the rack and placed into her hand. "Go ahead and finish up."

"What about you?" She quipped. He shrugged and said with a grin flipping his thick black hair over his face. "Lay it on me but careful with the conditioner!"

One of the most amazing things was how more relaxed and at ease Kylo seemed to be as she masssged her fingers through his scalp. 

“Damn that feels amazing, Rey!” 

“What is it about men when they have a woman massage their scalp they got absolutely mad bonkers about it?” Rey teased. 

“It feels good.” Kylo replies. “That’s like me giving you an orgasm. Which reminds me I’ve never officially given you an oral one yet.” 

“On a tight schedule, remember?” Rey stated and Kylo groaned. He was so determined to finish what he started--she'll get that oral orgasm soon enough. They finished showering and changed into some fresh clothes—or at least Kylo did. 

“I’ll see you downstairs in about 30 minutes”. Kylo said glancing at his watch as he walked Rey to the door. 

“Okay.” But before she pulled back the doorknob, Kylo leaned down and kissed her tenderly. 

“Thanks for one amazing night, Rey. I really enjoyed it.” 

Rey wanted to say "me too' but her eyes darted to the crumpled bed sheet and gasped. “Oh um..the sheets?” 

Kylo quickly glanced over his shoulder towards the bed. There was a few red spots in the center which Rey was embarrassed to see was the essence of her virginity displayed for the cleaning lady. 

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’ll wad it up so she won’t notice and if she does I’ll just tell her that I had a little accident while shaving or something.” 

Rey arched her eyebrows. _Who the bloody hell would believe a story like that?_ It didn’t matter she had to hurry before Rose caught her red-handed in her own professor's hotel room.

This whole trip was really turning out to be about keeping everyone's dirty little secrets under wraps from the other and it starting to take it's toll on Rey. Rose and Finn and their whole ordeal---now her and Kylo. Was it ever going to end?

"I'll see you downstairs then." 

"Did you enjoy it--last night?" Kylo asked intensively. Rey knew he was stalling--to keep her at his side.

"Kylo--i really should get going."

"Just answer me---did you enjoy last night."

"Yes, very much." Rey answered. A curve of a smile grew across Kylo's lips. They were still puffy and swollen from the previous evening.

"Will you come again tonight?" He asked; her voice that of anticipation.

"I'll try too." said Rey


	10. Chapter 10

 

Rey tip-toed back down the hall towards her room. As she pulled the key from the back-pocket, Rose turned the corner with Finn. 

"Rey!" 

Well shit! She slowly turned around with a pretend smile on her face. They were still in their pajamas. 

"Hey."

"Hope you don't mind, i went ahead and ate breakfast." said Rose as she and Finn approached her; arm in arm.

"No. not at all." said Rey with a shake of her head. "I was just getting ready to go down myself." 

"Isn't that what you wore last night to dinner?" Rose asked; eyeing Rey's floral black and pink t-shirt.

"It's not that dirty, but I probably should change into something else seeing as we will be at a dig site."

"Hey, babe." said Finn; yawning slighly. "I'm going to go shower and see if Poe is awake."

"Knowing your luck he might have slipped off to some random chick's hotel room." Rose teased. 

Finn nodded and said in a slight annoyance. "The guy thinks more with his dick and than he brain he was born with. I'll see you down stairs."

"Bye." 

Rey immediately turned to Rose; folding her arms. Rose blushed deep in the cheeks---but if Rey was being honest, she really had no room to talk. She was getting caught up in her own steamy romance. 

"Well you certainly have a lot of explaining to do, Missy." 

"I know!" Rose squealed; covering her face with her hands.

The girls talked for the next five minutes--how one drink turned to two and two drinks led to sex in an empty closet on the 14th floor. _Well....my night with Kylo could have ended in a closet?_  At least he had the decency to lay me in a bed! Rey mumbled to herself as Rose continued to go on and on--and much to Rey's dismay---much further into detail than she had cared to hear.

"So i guess we can say that you two are dating now--officially?" Rey asked; as she walked alongside Rose down the stairs to the main lobby five minutes later after Rey had the opportunity to change into something a little more appropriate for the excursion.

"Well, Finn doesn't really know--i mean, we don't really know. Right now we're just enjoying each other's company." Rose replied.

"In or out of the bed sheets?"

"Both!" Rose answered defensively. "He swears it's not just for the sex, but the sex was pretty good. Hey, we should hook you up with Poe Dameron. He told me last night he thinks you're cute."

"And then goes sleeping with some random chick afterwards?" said Rey with a arched brow. "Uh, no thanks."

"Well maybe if he gets to you know you better he might change his ways."

As they reached the last step though, Rey saw Kylo standing by the bar lost in conversation with Maz. 

"I don't know, Rose." Rey said rather quickly; keeping her eyes fixated on the man she really wanted. "He's not really my type."

"I still think the professor has a thing for you." Rose inquired; seeing that Ren was now gazing over in their direction.

"Seriously? You're still on about that?" 

"How can i not be? I mean have you even seen the way he looks at you, Rey?" Rose asked. Ha! If only you knew the real truth, Rose! Rey thought to herself-remembering how passionate Kylo had been to her last night.

"I'm going to go grab me a drink and wait for Finn and Poe." said Rose hoping down the last few steps. "Do you want anything?" 

"No." Rey shook her head. You're grabbing a drink at 8:00 in the morning? Seriously?

Suddenly Rey's phone buzzed....it was Kylo.

 

**Everything is arranged. Maz will take the others to the dig site while I take you to the temples.**

**XX**

**Kylo**

 

Rey grinned. She very much doubt Kylo had any real intention of teaching her anything "educational" while they were there.

 

**Sounds perfect. Should i bring anything?**

**Rey**

 

**Just yourself and maybe a Gatorade just in case. Don't worry--i brought the condom.**

**XX**

**Kylo**

 

He brought the WHAT?! She began typing back to him in a frantic manner!

 

**Kylo you cannot be serious! We are NOT having sex in a public place!**

**Rey**

 

She hit send....within seconds he replied.

 

**Relax! I got this covered. You forget I've been here before.**

**XX**

**Kylo**

 

Hearing this made Rey's heart sink a little. If he had been there before--she wondered how many girls he had probably taken to that exact same spot and done the dirty deed! She hoped it wasn't true!

 

**Stop making that face, Rey. I can see you from my seat. No other girls--just you!**

**XX**

**Kylo.**

 

 

Well that's a relief, but still--what if we get caught? What if i loose my internship? What if he looses his teaching degree? I couldn't bare it if i was responsible for it! At quarter till they all met in the procession area to make sure that they had everything they needed--back-packs, sunscreen, sunglasses, cameras, cold beverages--first-aid kit. 

"I want you all to pay attention while we are on this excursion. The last thing i want is for someone to get hurt out there." said Kylo sternly as they began climbing the bus that would lead them into the heart of the Takodona forest. Poe grimaced at the thought of the poisonous snakes.

"We'll met back at the main center for lunch around 1pm." Maz told each other them. "my tour guide assistant will be joining us there, so to make it an even number--two of you will come with me, two of you will be going with my assitant and Kylo that leaves you and Miss Kenobi. You've got a pretty good laid out of where things are so i'm sure you two will be fine."

Kylo slowly smiled at this as he stood next to Rey. She could feel his fingers trailing down her bare forearms behind her back. 

“You really are trying to bury this into the ground, aren’t you?” Rey whispered. He just continued to grin. “I take it that your friend, Maz, knows a lot more about us than she probably should.” 

“I’ve told her nothing of the sort.” Said Kylo with a shrug of his shoulders. “You assumed that I had.” 

They took their seats towards the back of bus; away from any prying eyes. She could feel him gripping her thighs under the jacket he had thrown over them. “Please tell me you didn't bring a condom?"

Kylo then reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small gold package with the words“Magnum” etched in white letters on the side. 

“I can’t believe you!” Rey hissed; her hazel eyes gazing towards the front where the others were sitting. 

“Well I brought it just in case.” said Kylo slipping the package back into his jeans. “I was rather hoping the visit to the temples would be pleasurable as well as educational, but that's entirely up to you, Rey. We don't have to sex---maybe just some teasing here and there."

"You said we don't need to be getting into the habit of teasing each other." Rey protested. 

"I did say that, didn't I?" He teased; gripping her inner thigh. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and she could feel him snaking down to the opening of her shorts. She was drenched already.

"Fucking hell, Rey."said Kylo with hitched breath. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Kylo slumped against her back; panting uncontrollably. He felt like a wild animal in heat as he pulled swiftly out his lover; tying up the ends of the used condom and tossing it in the jungle. 

"W-We really should head back n-now." He whispered in a raspy voice as he buried his nose into the crook of Rey's neck; lapping up that bitter saltiness of sweat with his tongue. She moaned; tossing her head back as he continued to sink his teeth into her sensitive flesh.

"That doesn't feel like y-you're ready t-to--ahh--to go back yet, Kylo!" Rey whimpered as he rocked his hips against her bum. 

'I'm totally not ready to go back." said Kylo as he wrapped his arms around her torso; his hands slipping down until he reached her naval. "I'd love to fuck you again but seeing as i don't have another condom handy and due to the fact that it's almost one o'clock---Jesus Christ--i just wanna take you against this wall again and again until we both pass out."

"Do it." She whispered into his ear. "I-I want you to."

This drove the animalistic instinct within Kylo out of control. He forcefully shoved Rey against the hall; holding her in place with one arm at the back of her head while the other was grabbing at his hardening cock. He gave it a few strokes before he lined himself against her sopping wet entrance.

"Remember..." He breathed against her ear. "You asked for this...." He felt her body tense up as he slid into her warm depths. "Fucccccck, Rey!" 

"D-Don't stop, Kylo--don't you dare fucking stop---ah!" 

Kylo continued his slow torture, moving in and out; keeping her firmly pressed to the wall with his body. "Shit, Rey! I love the way you feel against me!" 

Her whimpers erratically changed to loud shrieks especially when Kylo reached between her legs and palmed her clitoris vigorously with the pad of his thumb. It was too much! She slumped back against him but he thrusts and his torture did not stop--nor did she want him too. He pounded into her relentless. _Damn he's going to split me down to the bone!_

"K-Kylo i think--i'm gonna cum!" Rey squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Me too!" He grunted. He could feel himself tightening up. He wanted so badly to have her inner walls clench around him; milk him for all he worth until he was spent. 

 _Wow...a baby....with Rey._  He suddenly envisioned her walking around his apartment; barefooted while coaxing the growing child--his child--that was growing in her belly. He wanted it all....to be her husband, her partner, the father of her kids.....everything. _Shit, and here i thought what i felt for all those girls before her was love? No, they were nothing, nothing compared to his._

However, something told him that vision would have to wait---for now. He gave a few final deep thrusts before he pulled out of her; spluttering his seed across her lower back. 

"F-Fuck!" He gasped; pressing his forehead against her shoulder blades. He stayed that way against her for a while; still wanting to hold onto the vision he had. 

“Kylo.” Rey muttered reaching over her shoulder to run her fingers through his hair. “We should go now—it’s almosf one o’clock.”

He quickly planted a kiss on her back before reaching for his boxers and jeans which were pooled around his ankles. He then grabbed the blanket he had packed and whipped the escence of their love making off Rey’s back. 

“Here, I’ll get your shorts.” Said Kylo reaching over towards the nook where they had placed their belongings. He watched in arousal as Rey shimmied into them. 

“Watching you undress is so much more fun.” Kylo pouted. She smiled as she buttoned the top of her shorts; pulling her tank top over her stomach. 

As they hoisted their backpacks over their shoulders; he pulled her to the side. “Will you come by later tonight?” 

“Haven’t you had enough of me today?” She teased leaning in to peck him in the mouth. He took this opportunity to plunge his tongue in; tasting her sweetness. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’ll never be enough. Oh just for the record, Rey, fucking you without the use of a condom was so—I never want to use one again with you.”

”What if I get pregnant by accident?” Said Rey; a twinge of worry in her voice. She wasn’t quite sure she was ready to be a mother at nineteen. Kylo was more than happy to reassure that wouldn’t happen. 

“Listen, let’s just try again tonight without one, if you don’t like it then I have no objection to going back to using them with you.” 

She agreed and they made their way back towards the base where Maz and the others were patiently waiting. 

“Enjoy those temples?” Maz winked as Kylo approached her. He rolled his eyes as he pulled a water bottle from inside his backpack and chugged it down in one gulp. 

“So how was the dig site?” Rey asked Rose as they sat together at the table. 

“It was fine—until Finn and I snuck off to have a quickie!” 

“You two left Poe alone with Maz to have sex?!” Rey gaped. She really had no room to talk. She had sex “twice” in the ancient temples of Takodona with Kylo. 

“We were in the moment—he found this great spot away from prying eyes.” Said Rose, her cheeks turning blood red. Rey assumed it wasn’t because of the intense heat either. 

“I think, Kylo—“ Maz began in a low voice. “—we should all stick together on the next location. Not many people have visited this area and I don’t want people to get lost.” 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine with me.” Kylo nodded; his eyes dancing back and forth between her and Rey. He wished they were back at the hotel right now in his hotel room—making love. He realized sooner or later he would have to tell Rey that he was in love with her. It was killing him even now as they stole glances—not to blurt it out loud. 

What would happen when they returned to school? Would things go back to normal or would they only intensify? He couldn’t think about that right now. All he could think about was right now and right now he just wanted to be in the moment with Rey. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to “Code Blue” by The Dream whole reading this chapter. It fits perfectly

 

 

Upon returning to the hotel after an exhilarating day with both Kylo and at the dig site, Rey excused herself long enough to go to freshen up and take a nap. She was famished. 

“I’ll text you.” She yawned; pushing the button to signal the elevator. 

Kylo nodded as he sauntered off towards the bar. The way was feeling; his legs could lift him two inches off the ground and magically float him in that direction. It was no surprise when he saw Maz sitting there sipping on her usual; fruity-tutti strawberry blast. 

“I’ll have whatever she’s having.” Kylo informed the bartender as he took the vacant seat next to her. 

“I would have thought you wanted something a little stronger given to the rather exhaustive day you’ve had, Kylo.” She teased; batting her dark lashes at him. 

He rolled his eyes at her and grumbled under his breath. “Nice to know you are aware of my extra curricular activities, Maz.” 

“I could see that the second you walked in here yesterday, Solo. Did it work in your favor last night?” 

“Maz.” Kylo began; holding his alcoholic beverage aloft. “No offense, but I’m not really up to telling you about my sex life no matter what tactics you try.” 

“Eh.” She shrugged at his response and added. “Sex is sex; it’s either really good or horrible. There’s no beating around the bush” 

“This isn’t just for sex, Maz!” He informed her in a somewhat agitated tone. Why would she even think something like that? “I just...I really, really her.” 

“You like her? Really? I was more under the impression that you were in love with her or something.” 

When Kylo neither confirmed nor denied the situation, Maz slowly smiled at him. “Uh-huh, I knew it. I just knew it. That look in a man’s eyes—you never forget it. Have you told her yet?” 

“What am I supposed to say, Maz?” Kylo shrugged. “Hey Rey, in the span of four weeks I’ve somehow managed to fall head over hills in love with you?” 

“I think a simple “I love you” would be sufficient, Ben.” Maz answered: deadpan. She was never one to take other obstacles when the path you were meant to be one was right under your very nose.

“Besides, you are already in too deep to convince yourself otherwise. You need to tell her now, Ben. And you need to be yourself about it.”

”I am myself.” Said Kylo quickly. 

“No! This Kylo Ren shit—throw it out!” Maz exclaimed. “Never bring it up again. It’s just a name—a shell of the real person who is underneath.” 

Kylo recalled Rey’s words from their previous night together: your name makes no difference to me. I still would have wanted you. It filled him ease; knowing either way she wanted him too. 

“You really think I should tell her?” Kylo asked turned to look at Maz. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t told her before now.” She answered; winking at him. 

Fuck it! He slid his alcoholic beverage over to her and whispered as he shook out the nerves from his hands. “I owe you one, Maz.” 

“Go get her, tiger.” 

With a new boost of confidence and love leading the way, Kylo—no excuse me, Ben Solo marched out of the bar and over towards the elevator; pushing the button repeatedly. 

“Come on! Come on!” He hissed hinder his breath; watching as the numbers slowly descended from the upper floors. 

Ping! At last! He rushed inside nearly tripping over his own two left feet. He pushed the 4th floor and closed his eyes; taking in a deep breath. 

Im going to tell her! I’m going to tell her! 

When he finally reached her floor he stopped abruptly—her room was only a few paces away. What would happen if he told her that he loved her and she didn’t feel the same way about him back? Surely not after sleeping with him three times! No! She feels something for you, Ben. She does!

He groaned; fighting at his frustrations and pushed himself along. He paused at her room, holding his hand up to knock. 

 _Knock! Knock!_  

Within seconds Rey opened the door—baffled that he was standing there before her completely out of breath. 

“Hey.” She smiled; reaching out to stroke his cheek. He was clammy and cold. “Kylo are you okay? You’re as white as a sheet. I was just getting ready to text you—“ 

“I love you!” It tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Rey stared at him in bewilderment. 

“What?” She asked him again. Perhaps she heard him wrong.

“Fuck—sorry—I was hoping I wouldn’t be so nervous.” Kylo murmured; leaning against the threshold; clutching his chest. “Now I sound like a stupid incomprehensible bitch in heat—fuck!”

“What are you talking about, Kylo. You’re scaring me!” 

_Fuck this! If I can’t tell her I love her then I’ll show her!_

He lunged towards her; grabbing a hold of her face as he kissed her long and hard. It was a good kiss...just like he wanted. 

When they broke apart there was a beautiful moment where their eyes locked and their heartbeats were in sync with one another. 

He caressed the side of her cheek with the pad of his thumb, stopping at her bottom lip and whispered softly. “I love you, Rey.”

“Ooh!” Rey yelped as Kylo bent down to lift her into his arms; kicking the door close behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bridal carried her over towards the bed. 

They made love for what seemed like hours—love being poured into their emotions; fulfilling any doubts either one of them may have had previously. 

“I love you.” Kylo whispered as he kissed Rey’s forhead; his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

“I love you too, Ben.” said Rey. She was so tired after her long day and immediately began to drift off next to him. He shifted his body next to hers; falling asleep himself for once in bliss.

There would be plenty of time to figure out where this thing could go but right now it was just about her and him. 

It was completely dark when they woke up; their bodies still engtangled under the sheets. 

“What time is it?” Rey asked; squinting through the darkness to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was just a little after eight o’clock.  

“Are you hungry?” Kylo asked stretching his arms. 

“A little. I wonder where the others are?” 

A chortle escaped somewhere from within Kylo and he added. “Well, if Rose and Finn are anything like the two of us—I have a pretty good idea what they are up to. As for Mr. Dameron if he hasn’t picked up some random girl at the bar, I’m sure he will before the night is over with.” 

“Hey!” said Rey as she playfully slapped his shoulder. “Don’t be like that! There’s someone for everybody—he’s just going about it in a different way than most people.” 

“I guess you have a point there.” Kylo said smiling down at her. “Listen, I hope you’re okay with this—with us being together, because I really do want to keep seeing you even after we leave here.”

”You do?” Rey blushed. Kylo nodded leaning in to capture her lips with his. He hummed against her; feeling desire scorch through him like wildfire. 

“Hmm, I really, really do. You okay with that?” 

“Yes.” Rey nodded. “Are you okay with me calling you Ben?” 

“Yeah...but...just you.” Kylo answered; before kissing her again. 

They quickly dressed and decided that they would meet down in the lobby to grab a quick bite to eat at the hotels restaurant: La Takodona.

“Hopefully we won’t be spotted.” Said Kylo softly as he opened the door; his eyes darting back and fort across the empty hallway. 

“Yeah...about that. What happens if someone does see us?” Rey asked as she slid on her shorts. She realized she never got around to telling him about the suspicions Rose kept having about them. She figured she might as well tell him now rather than later. 

“I think Rose suspects something—she keeps saying that you have a thing for me.” 

“Well she wasn’t wrong.” Said Kylo; smirking over his shoulder at her. “I get a hard on every time I look at you—I’m getting one right now actually.”

“Jesus does your sex drive have no limitations?!” Rey gaped; her mouth hanging open. 

“With you, I guess not.” He joked. “Meet you downstairs in ten?”

“Okay.”

“I love you.” He said as he closed the door behind him.

Rey decided to text Rose last minute to find out where she was. 

**Heading to grab some dinner. Where are you?**

**Rey**

Rose replied seconds later. 

**I'm with Finn. We snuck out of the hotel and headed downtown for a bit. Please don’t tell Professor Ren.**

**RT**

Rey just giggled at the text. All this secrecy felt like something straight out of high school between a bunch of rebel teenagers. _God, I wish I could tell you about me and Kylo—I mean Ben._ Of course, Rey knew that could never happen. If word got out about their relationship, there was no telling what would happen to Kylo and she wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. 

**You’re secret is safe with me. Have fun!**

**Rey**

Send... _.ping!_

**Thanks..oh trust me, we will**

**RT**

 

 

Kylo patiently waited at the table; drumming his fingers against it in a very nervous fashion. Every so often he found himself looking over his shoulder at other incoming guests or staring over at the bar in case Dameron happened to show up unexpectedly. _Please, don't show up! Please don't show up tonight!_

Rey suddenly entered the room and Kylo's worries seemed to instantly vanish. "Hey!" He said rising to his feet as she approached him in all smiles. There was such an explicit desire to kiss her in front of everyone in this room--to let them know she belonged to him. His heart faltered a little knowing---they could never do that.

"Any sign of Dameron?" Kylo asked as he pulled Rey's chair out for her. 

"No, and neither are Finn and Rose." Rey answered as she took her seat. She would keep her word to Rose, not that Kylo really cared where she and Finn ran off to at this point.

"Good, at least we can have some privacy." Kylo added; sitting down in front of her. He could really get used to this. "You know, life is really going to be different when we get back to campus. I don't know how i'm going to be able to get through my lessons without being able to touch you. So much has transpired in the last two days."

"I don't either." said Rey; pushing her hair behind her ears.

"We're going to have to think of something; especially since we both want this thing to continue." 

The idea that they were even dating was still baffling to Rey--she hadn't been looking to find anything special when she first started at Jakku University and now here she was deeply in love with her history professor. This was better than any old life she ever had back in London because at least now she knew she was loved.

"I could always sneak in between classes like i used to." Rey suggested with a shrug. 

"Yeah, you could--but it'll be harder to do that. Are you uh--planning on spending Christmas with your benefactor?" Kylo asked timidly. Rey hadn't really given much thought about what she was planning on doing when Christmas rolled around--not that she had much too look forward to. Plutt never got her anything worth keeping--and in the past the foster families had pretended she never existed. 

"I don't know--Plutt--well, he never really invests much time into Christmas." Rey answered; her head hanging in sadness. 

"Would you like to spend it with me?" 

She immediately lifted her head to gaze at him. Was he serious?

"Ben, i don't want to impose---"

"I want you too." He quickly added. "I usually stop by and see my mom the day before, but, other than that i spend it alone. Christmas isn't really my thing."

"Same." Rey agreed. It was so eerie and so beautiful how much they had in common. 

"Great, then it's settled. You can spend the holidays at my place--which reminds me, Rey. Any activities that occur between us from here on out I think would be much safer at my place."

"Why, afraid you'll get caught if you're in my dorm?" Rey teased. Kylo cocked his jaw and narrowed his gaze. She wants to tease him--fine. He liked a little bit of danger himself. 

"All right, you want some adventure as well as danger, you're on. I like a woman who isn't afraid to set the course of the relationship. It's got a bit of a "kink" to it." 

"I was totally joking, Ben!" Rey gasped. 

"No, no, no." said Kylo shaking his head. "You started this--now i'm gonna finish it--my way."

Rey gulped. She didn’t know whether to be aroused or afraid. Kylo had proven time and time again he had a dominate side as well as a passionate one, but the dominate sometimes seemed more prominent.

“Oh fuck!” Kylo hissed; ducking his head.

“What?! What?!” Rey whispered as she looked around her shoulder. There was Dameron walking into the bar; arm in arm with some busty blonde.

“Does he go to the damn bar every night or something?!” Kylo said in annoyance. 

“He’s known to be a ladies man according to Rose.” Rey replied in a somewhat panicked tone. Kylo slid under the table hoping Poe hadn’t seen him. 

“He’s about to turn the corner” Rey told him, but Kylo had found something else to occupy his mind. Rety's long slender legs and his favorite material. 

“This that my favorite underwear you’re wearing?” Kylo whispered. 

It was...lacy panties. 

“Ben don’t you dare!” Rey gasped; as she felt his fingers running up her calf. “Not here!” 

“I’m not going to do anything.” He responded. 

"Yeah, but you're hand says otherwise!" She said; slapping at his hand underneath the table. 

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry--hey, is Dameron gone yet?" Kylo asked. "It's getting warm under here."

Rey looked over and and reached under the table's running her fingers through Kylo's thick hair. "Okay--you can come up. He's gone."

"I've suddenly lost my appetite for food." He ushered; backing up. When he came up his hair was all in a mess. Rey just giggled at the sight of him. _Aww, he's adorable!_

"Why don't we get this food to go and uh---go back upstairs?" He suggested; winking. Rey shook her head and grabbed the menu that was lying on the table.

"You're overactive sex drive can wait until I've had some food!" Rey said firmly.

"This is certainly by far the most bizarre, and entertaining first date i think I've ever had." said Kylo now grinning broadly at her. He couldn't wait to see what the future held for them--nor could he resist the temptation afterwards to text his mother with whom he had an on and off relationship to tell her that he was bringing a girl home for Christmas this year. Her reply was that of shock and exasperation: 

**Wait, my little Ben is bringing home a girl for Christmas!!!!!!!!! You better not be pulling my leg, Benjamin Solo!**

**LO**

Kylo reassured his mother that this wasn't some dream or a prank: she was real, she was his girlfriend and he was bringing her over Christmas Eve and he begged her to act civil and not embarrass the crap out of him by breaking out the family albums. He wondered if she would hold true to that request---he didn't think so!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The next few days in Takodona seemed to fly by and when they began heading to the airport that following Monday there seemed to be a change in the air. A good one, at least for Kylo and Rey. Poe Dameron seemed to be the only one out of shorts cause by then he knew his buddy, Finn, had all but left him for a girl.

"No wonder you didn't want to hang out!" Poe said in an irritated voice as he watched Finn wrap his arm around Rose on the bus.

"Hey man, i'm not the one picking up a chick at the bar every night. I mean do you even remember half the names of the women you slept with?" Finn asked in a joking manner. 

"Yes, actually i do!" Poe replied. He held his fingers and began counting them down. "There was Julie, Kristy, some girl name Veronica---oooh she was good and then there was Sonja from Brazil."

"You're disgusting." said Rose with shudder. "You do know there is something called STD's right?" 

"I used protection!" Poe shouted; clearly offended that she would suggest that he would ever sleep with some random chick without taking that into consideration.

All these worries and arguments were something out of movie---at least to Rey and Kylo. They took seats at the very back of the bus and let sleep overcome them; their heads against one another, hands intertwined under his jacket. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
_Let your heart be light_  
_From now on,_  
_our troubles will be out of sight_  
  
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
_Make the Yule-tide gay,_  
_From now on,_  
_our troubles will be miles away._  
  
_Here we are as in olden days,_  
_Happy golden days of yore._  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
_Gather near to us once more._

"You got any more angels in that box?" Rey asked Rose as she stood on her tippy-toes to add more ornaments onto their little tree that they had picked up just a few days prior while Christmas music played on the radio in the background.

 

"I'm not seeing any more angels." Rose answered as she rummaged through the decoration box. "But I have some extra bells." 

 

"Those will work!" said Rey stretching out her hand.

 

"Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Rose exhaled. "Seems like just yesterday the semester started."

 

"I know...a lot has happened." said Rey; her cheeks flushing at the thought that she had come to Jakku with nothing and now she had one hell of an academic career going for her, new friends and one insanely good-looking boyfriend. "Are you going to see Finn during the holidays?"

 

"Yeah, he invited me last week." Rose answered. "What about you? Any plans for Christmas?"

 

Rey tried to play it off that she was staying with her benefactor and that it was probably going to be the worst Christmas she ever had. On the flip side, she was actually meeting up with Ben once their final exams had ended next week. 

 

"Aw that sucks! Maybe you can stop by Finn's or something?" Rose suggested. Rey told Rose that would be a splendid idea, but the idea of spending time with Ben both with his family and in his bed sounded more intriguing.

 

"I'll uh....see what i can do." Rey smiled. She had no idea how Ben was going to take this bit of news, but there really wasn't much time to really think at all. Finals were in a week and studying had been sparse; especially when it came to studying with Ben. It always started off well--he would help analyze her questions or concerns, refresh her memory over things she had learned over the course of the semester...and then it would spiral completely out of control. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Come on, Rey." Kylo whispered; nipping at her neck with his teeth. "You know the answer. I know you do."

 

Rey bit her lip as she felt Ben’  hands slipping under her skirt; grabbing at her thighs. "Ben,I can't concentrate--all i can think about is your hands on my body!"

 

"Just pretend my hands are not even there." He chuckled against her as his hand slipped further and further up her thighs. And that's how it was between them and how it had been every day since their trip at Takodona. They did things every couple passionately in love would do--only there was ten times more sex involved.

 

"I-I can't." Rey moaned; her eyes closing from the ecstasy that was coursing through her veins. 

 

"I fucking love you, Rey." said Ben now planting wet sloppy kisses against her neck. 

 

“W-We—can’t, Ben!” Rey whimpered. She was grasping a hold of the chair now; her nails digging into the wood. 

 

“You want me to fuck you here in this chair?” Ben asked; biting down on her shoulder... _hard._ He shoved her textbooks and study-guides to the floor.

 

"Hey!" Rey shouted; bending over to pick them up, but Ben grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into his arms; carrying her from the desk towards his office where there was a black leather couch nestled in the corner. "Ben, as much as i love doing this, i do have finals next week!"

 

"Why are you so concerned about that?" He asked; lowering her onto the couch. "You know i have every intention of passing you either way."

 

"You can't do that, Ben. It's against school regulations!" said Rey, defensively. She did not want to hold the burden of being a "teacher's pet", while the rest of her classmates had to endure the formality of wondering if they passed their class over their Christmas break. "I need to take this exam like everyone else, and i need you conform to the primary practices!"

 

"I love that British talk in you!" He said; grinning down at her.

 

"I'm serious, Ben!" said Rey; now growing slightly agitated at his behavior. Clearly he wasn't hearing her protests on the subject. She then pushed him off her and began making her way back towards the classroom to grab her stuff.

 

He quickly followed her and muttered in a somewhat despairing tone. "Rey....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

 

"No, no it's fine, really." said Rey; as she picked up her textbook off from the floor. "I just really want to do well next week before the holidays."

 

"And you will." said Ben firmly. "I have faith in you. Look, I'm sorry about--I don't mean to push things, it's just--i can't help it. I love you too much."

 

"And I love you too, but--this academic career means a lot to me." said Rey softly. "I came all this way to make something of myself and i intend to stay on that track, because without it, i have nothing."

 

"You have me." He said sweetly. "Even if this all goes to hell....you'll still have me." 

 

"Listen...." Rey began hesitantly. She needed to tell him that Rose had invited her to come and visit her and Finn over the holidays, now while she had made a commitment to stay with him she still wanted to be able to see her friends. "Rose has invited me to come and visit her and Finn over the holidays---and well, i told her i would try to--"

 

"Great!" said Kylo with a sincere smile. "We can go and visit them together!"

 

"Excuse me---what?" This took her by surprise. _Was he being serious?!_

 

"Yeah, i think we should do it!" said Ben enthusiastically. 

 

"Ben, if you come with me then the cats out of the bag; meaning they will know about us!"

 

"I don't care." Kylo shrugged; his suddenly very optimistic behavior worried Rey. A month ago he seemed reserved to even go out to dinner with Rey and now he seemed willing. 

 

“What happened to walking before we run?” Rey asked him. “I really love your enthusiasm, Ben, when it comes to our relationship but a month ago you said you wanted to take this with caution.” 

 

“Yeah, that was a month ago.” Ben answered in an airy voice. “I was still unsure about what was going to happen but we’ve been dating long enough now where I’m comfortable sharing it with others.” 

 

“They’re my classmates, Ben! You’re students!”

 

”And?” He shrugged. “What’s your point?”

 

“Are you high or something?” Rey asked; baffled by his behavior.

 

”No.” He answered with a shake of his head. “I’m just in love, is all.” Hearing this made Rey’s heart swell. He might sound irrational but at least he had a good reason for it. 

 

As he had predicted, Rey did very well on her finals the following week. Cheeky bastard! 

 

However, despite Kylo’s pleas to still meet up with Rose and Finn over the Christmas break, Rey had told Rose that something had come up last minute and she would be unable to visit. 

 

“Oh that’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Said Rose and she stood by the curb; helping her father put in the last bit of her luggage into the truck. “Hugs!” 

 

Rey giggled as they embraced. “I’ll see you January 16th!”

 

”Okay, see you then.” As Rey watched Rose disappeared her eyes caught Ben who was leaning against the doorframe to the registration office. There was a hungry look in his eyes as he waited for her to approach him. 

 

“I went ahead and got most of your stuff in my car.” He told her with a smirk as they walked over towards the teacher's parking deck. “This is going to be one hell of a fun Christmas. Best one i think i've had in a very long time."

 

"My benefactor was less than happy when i told him i was staying with some friends." said Rey happily as she wrapped her arm around his.

 

"Oh we're friends, huh?" Ben teased; eyebrows peaked with interest. "I was under the impression that you and I were so much more than "just friends?"

 

"Ben you know what i mean." said Rey; rolling her eyes. "I can't just tell them that you're my boyfriend. They might think you actually want to be responsible for me."

 

He pinched her on the ass and added as she yelped. "I am responsible for you--in and out of the bedroom. So, I've called my mom and she said that we are expected at her house for lunch on Christmas Eve."

 

”What if she doesn’t like me?” Rey muttered nervously. She had been thinking about this every since they returned from the class trip. “I mean, what if she doesn’t—“

 

”Will you just stop worrying about that, Rey? My mother is going to love you because I do, all right?” 

 

Rey nodded and slid on the passenger side of Ben’s black Jeep Wrangler—it seemed so fitting for a man who liked the outdoors.

 

His apartment seemed to fit his accommodations as well. It wasn’t the Hilton Plaza or anything of a grandeur scale, but it was just enough to satisfy a young man who was just trying to get by and get the bills paid. 

 

“I’m sorry about the door.” Ben apologizing; kicking it open with his boots. “I’ve been meaning to fix that and—pretend the stack of papers isn't even there.”

 

“Still grading finals, huh?” Rey asked with a smile as she pulled off her scarf and jacket.

 

“You forget, I teach almost 4 classes—that’s easily over 1,000 students a day. Luckily this is my last stack. I’ll finish them after Christmas though.”

 

“Well, now that you have me here. What exactly are you going to do with me?”

 

Ben bit down on his bottom lip. That was very bold of her to ask. She’s was in his apartment, in his presence and severely overdressed. He would need to change that ASAP.

 

“I can think of several things we could do.” He answered in his usual cocky tone. _The nerve of this beautiful man!_  “All of them include having you in my bed with not a spit of clothing on, but, first I think we should get your things unpacked, have ourselves some lunch and then maybe screw each other’s brains out till we pass out. It’s been a very two long weeks, Rey.” 

 

“Perhaps we ought to go Christmas shopping in the meantime?” Rey suggested. She was trying hard to not to wound him, even though she wanted to hop right in the sack with him.

 

”Yeah, I suppose we should—oh but before we do? Are you fond of cinnamon apple tarts?” 

 

It was an odd question; especially after the sexual reference. He wasn’t planning on using these so called “cinnamon apple tarts” to feast off her body, was he? When Ben noticed the blank expression on her face he quickly added with exploiting a small chuckle. 

 

“I meant for Christmas lunch, Rey. My mom makes them as a desert for Christmas every year.” 

 

“Oh!” Said Rey loudly; feeling her cheeks burn. “Um yeah, yeah I know apple tarts. I used to eat them all the time back in England—except we called them treacle tarts.”

 

”Right, of course.” Said Ben; bonking himself in the head. He followed behind Rey as he carried her infamous yellow duffel bag towards his bedroom. 

 

“There’s only one bed.” Rey began but she caught Ben’s smirk and quickly added now blushing. “Of course—we’re planning on sharing.” 

 

“Well yeah we are, but I wasn’t planning on just using it for sleep.” Kylo muttered as he placed it on her side of the bed. They stood there gawking awkwardly at each other. This would be the first time they were alone, just standing and fully clothed. Ben would need to change that ASAP. 

 

“We can go shopping if you still want to, but, I still want to at least take you in my own bed before we do.”

 

“I’m down with that.” Said Rey. Ben smiled warmly before striding over towards her. The rest of their night was lost in a fit of giggles and passion.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"You think Rose will like this scarf?" Rey asked Ben while they were shopping in what seemed the one-hundredth store that day. Ben wouldn't admit it to Rey, but his feet were killing him. 

 

"I think she will like anything you give her." Ben answered; leaning against an empty coat rack as he admired his beautiful girlfriend from afar. _How the fuck did i ever get this lucky? I really don't deserve this---or you. I am so fucking in love with this girl....so much I've even thought of going to a jewelry store; getting a ring and asking her---no, no--it's too soon, Kylo, much too soon for that, but fuck i want to marry her so damn bad! Maybe one day, Ben . Maybe one day you and Rey can run off into the sunset together!_

"What time are we supposed to be heading to your mom's tomorrow?" She then asked; turning to look at him as she placed a turquoise scarf into her shopping cart.

 

"I told her we would be there before noon. She sounded----overly excited."

 

"How long as it been since you've brought a girl home?" 

 

"Never." Ben replied; feeling a little embarrassed. "It's a first for me...all of this--relationship i mean."

 

"Well, no wonder." Rey smiled. "She probably thought you were gay or something."

 

"Or just severely one depressed dude." Ben teased. "Is that everything on you're list?"

 

Rey tapped her finger against her chin before pulling the no-crumpled up paper from her purse. "I have one more thing to get and i saved it for last.

 

"Oh really--who's is it?"

 

"Yours." Rey answered. He stared blankly at her.

 

"Mine?"

 

"Yes, silly." said Rey as she playfully hit his arm. "You get a gift too. I mean, what kind of girlfriend would i be if i didn't think to get you something as well?"

 

"Rey, come on." Kylo began; turning red in the cheeks. _Damn i love you!_ "You don't have to get me anything. I'm content just being able to spend time with you without worrying about having to look over my shoulder for once. I hate that feeling, which is why i wanted to go with you to see Rose and Finn. I'm tired of hiding our relationship from everyone."

 

"Ben..." Rey began; feeling very hesitant. "You know we can't do that."

 

"Why not?!" He nearly shouted which caused several nearby customers that were walking behind them to jump. There was so much passion in his voice that it made Rey's heart swell to know that he cared so much for her. but this was dangerous. This whole damn relationship as beautiful as it was---was just that.....dangerous. If anyone saw them together---she didn't even want to think of the possibilities of what her life would be like without Ben in it.

 

“What’s the difference if they found out what's going on between us than the possibility of someone like oh maybe the Dean walking into this store right now and seeing you and me together?"

 

Rey knew Ben was frustrated over this---she was too (especially since he brought up in conversation every chance that he could which had been a lot here recently), but he needed to understand there had to be limits. He had been the one to say let's walk before we run and now he was going so fast he didn't know when and where to slow the breaks. 

 

"Is our relationship really worth the trouble of losing your job? Ben, you love to teach! Why risk all of that?!"

 

"Because i love you, Rey." Ben answered firmly. "Because i want to be with you and be around you and your friends like any normal couple would! It's not fair that we have pretend like there's nothing going on between us and as for my job; you don't worry about that. That's not your concern---look, i need to get some air. I'll be out in the jeep."

 

Rey watched with a heavy heart as Ben walked out of the store; leaving her standing there with more questions swarming in her head than answers. The ride back to his apartment fifteen minutes later was really no better; they sat there in silence. This was not how Rey wanted to spend her Christmas holidays--fighting with Ben or watching him feel hurt over their current situation. She loved him and she needed him to know that.

 

"I'm sorry." She began; keeping her head fixated on the snowy roads ahead of them. "I'm sorry that i said---i didn't mean of that. I do love you, Ben. I do."

 

"I know that." He said turning to look at her. His eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying? Oh no, please, please tell me you weren't crying, Ben?! "I know you love me and i'm sorry. I shouldn't have got upset like that, i just wish some things were different, is all."

 

"If you had been a student instead of my teacher, I would have fell for you too." Rey added. 

 

"But i'm not a student, Rey, that's just it. I am your professor--you're mentor; someone who is helping you find your place in the world."

 

"What do you suggest we do then?" Rey asked. "Take a break from each other? Break up entirely? It just seems you're so hell bent on us coming out to everyone that you don't care whether you loose your job because of me---"

 

Ben gaped at her from the driver's seat; daring to believe she had would even suggest such a thing. That confession.....stung and it stung deep. He was never one to cry in front of anyone but he was so close to doing it in front of her right at this very moment.

 

"Maybe we shouldn't go to my mother's tomorrow." said Ben quickly; his knuckles ghost white as he gripped the steering wheel. 

 

"No!" Rey protested. "Ben, stop---i want to go!"

 

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with your benefactor right now?!" Ben snapped. He didn't understand why this was making him so angry and why it was encouraging him to lash out at the one person he loved more than the world itself. He would beat himself up for it later.

 

"Maybe i should--go back to campus when we get back to your apartment." said Rey; tears now falling down her cheeks in heavy loads. Ben suddenly pulled the jeep off to the side of the road and put it in park. Enough was enough! "Ben, what are you--"

 

Ben grabbed the sides of Rey's cheeks and kissed her long and hard. He wanted to imprint his feelings and all his emotions into the kiss---to make her understand the truth depths of his love for her. "Damn it, Rey!" He gasped once they broke apart. "If i just didn't fucking love you so fucking much!" He brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her again; this time more softly.

 

"Let's go home." Ben put the jeep back into drive and began racing against the falling snow back to his complex. He needed to get Rey into his bed now.

 

This fight was really the first one that hit both of them in such an emotional way; particularly Rey. He needed to reassure her no matter how many fights they had, no matter how bad things could get--he was in it for the long haul.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

The spring couch creaked with such intensity they both felt so sure that any second; the landlord was going to come pounding on the door screaming at them for making too much noise. 

 

 _Fuck it!_ Kylo though as he draped Rey’s long slender legs around his waist; thrusting her into the cushions. He needed this...no... _they_ needed this; to heal, to feel alive. 

 

“Tell me to stop! Tell me you don’t want this!” Kylo gasped between thrusts. All Rey could do was lay there and take it...take it. His nails dig into her hips; making sure that tomorrow she would be reminded of who’s hands has been on her body. 

 

"Ben.....Ben.....please.....harder....please for the love of God.....HARDER!" Each time she begged him, he complied, giving her exactly what she wanted with just the right amount of pressure. Rey's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she gripped the blanket Ben had grabbed from his bedroom; making a soft pallet on the couch. "AHHH!"

 

Beads of sweat trickled down Kylo's brow as the burning flames from the fire-place gave the room extra intense heat. They hadn't even made it into the bedroom when he kicked in the front door---he hadn't really prepared for them to make it that far anyways. That fight back in the store scared him so much that he was afraid Rey was really going to leave him. He couldn't have that---he wouldn't have that.

 

Reaching between their sweat-slickened bodies he found her clit and began rubbing the bundle of nerves until she was shrieking out in cries he had never heard her usher before. "FUCK!" He called out; feeling her walls clench tightly around his cock. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer--any second he was going to cum.

 

"Ben...please....cum...cum inside me!" Rey mewled. Suddenly Ben stopped thrusting and gazed down at her with wide eyes. _Did he hear her correctly just now?_

 

"What?!"

 

"Just do it---i want you to!" Rey pleaded; reaching between them to grab the base of his dick which was still inside her. That made him jolt and he immediately swatted her hand away. _Fuck, that was close!_ He almost ejaculated right then and there!

 

"Rey...." Kylo said staring down at her with pleading eyes. "I-I can't. As much as I really, really want to, i just---I can't." 

 

Rey bit her lip in disappointment and nodded. _Would they ever meet in the middle?_ She winched slightly as he pulled out of her and gripped his cock and gave it a few final pumps; spilling his seed onto her stomach and then collapsing down next to her on the pallet. He turned his head and saw a single tear falling down her cheek.

 

"Rey...." He began shifting onto his side. "Please don't---look i know we're going through a bit of a rough patch right now in our relationship, but, things will get better, i promise."

 

"I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry---i was in the moment and i wasn't thinking clearly."

 

"Hey...." said Ben as he grazed her arm with his fingertips. "We're still going to have a wonderful Christmas, all right? We'll get through this together, okay? I'm glad that you're here with me, I really am."

* * *

* * *

 

Kylo was right--in the aftermath of their horrible start to Christmas vacation, things did get better. They spent the rest of Christmas Eve wrapping presents while drinking hot chocolate and wearing the most ridiculous ugly sweaters you had ever seen (that surprisingly was Kylo's idea, a family tradition as he liked to call it.) After dinner, they cuddled next to each other on the couch and watched Christmas Specials....mostly the cheesy Hallmark ones.

 

"Surely she knows he's the prince, right?" Kylo asked; leaning his head against Rey's; opening his mouth slightly to eat the popcorn she was feeding to him. "She's totally in love with him!"

 

"What if she chooses the other guy?" Rey asked in a somewhat skeptical tone. Kylo chortled and quickly added to her response. "No way would she do that! She's been into the secret prince this whole damn movie!"

 

"I'm surprised you would watch something like this, Ben." said Rey, snuggling in closer to him. He felt like a burning furnace under the blankets but she didn't care. 

 

"Hey, i'm fully capable of watching a chick-flick! It's not my favorite, don't get me wrong, but if it's what you wanted to watch then i am not going to complain." _Seriously, this world needs more men like him, i swear!_ It continued on like this for the next few hours; playful conversations; snuggling until finally they decided they had better get some sleep for the drive tomorrow.

 

"You want an extra blanket?" Kylo asked; opening his closet and holding out a folded black duvet towards her. 

 

"Sure--but then again i am going to be lying next to a living furnace all night long who won't be able to keep his massive hands off me." Rey teased.

 

He cocked his jaw at this remark and muttered. "I ought bend you over my knee and smack that perfect little ass of yours for such a thing but i won't seeing as it's Christmas Eve and i am feeling very generous tonight."

 

"I don't think i'd mind if you did." said Rey, pulling back the covers to Kylo's fluffy bed. The arches of Kylo's brow narrowed--she was being serious! "Besides...." She paused and he was loving that twinkle in her hazel eyes. "...it's still Christmas Eve and i still have your gift to give you."

 

"Look, Rey, we talked about this already---you don't have to..."

 

"Take off your boxers." Rey demanded. Her sudden authority in his own bedroom sent the blood rising to his dick and instantly made him painfully hard again and leaving him speechless. When Kylo didn't move or comply to her commands she got stern with him and Jesus Christ he loved it! "I said....take...off....your...boxers."

 

Kylo shoved his boxers down off his hips at her second command tossed them aside. It room was a little chilly and it made his cock bob up and down slightly. She just stood there with her arms folded; arming his perfect masculine form.

 

"Rey..." He teeth chattered and he shuffled up and down on his feet to allow his body to maintain some it's heat. "Come on now, I'm getting a little cold standing here with nothing covering my junk."

 

"Patience." said Rey softly. She wanted to savor every single second of this moment and she wanted him to enjoy it as well. "Lay down on the bed."

 

"You're getting ready to do something super kinky aren't you?" Kylo asked; feeling both skeptical and highly aroused as he walked over and sat down on the edge. This was one of the many reasons Ben loved her so much---she was highly unexpected and there was never ever a dull moment with her. 

 

He watched in awe as she stood back and lifted her night shirt over her head; her creamy pale skin glowed from the small Chinese lanterns they had tangled around the iron posts of his bed. He swallowed hard---wishing so bad he could have his hands and his body on her.

 

"I want you to give me a history lesson, Professor Ren." Rey exclaimed; tossing both her night-shirt and shorts to the floor. She was gloriously naked and Kylo painfully hard. It had been quite a while since she had called him that.

 

"Wait...what?!" Ben asked; confused by where this whole thing was really going. _Can we just skip all this weirder than owl shit and get straight to the point? You want to fuck again before we go to bed, i get that, now stop teasing me, Rey!_ "You want me to give you a history lesson?"

 

"Yeah--while I give you a blowjob." She finished.

 

WHAT THE FUCK?! Kylo gulped---he didn't know if this was heaven or some kind of dream he had made just to himself in a matter of twenty-seconds. 

 

 “Wait...Rey...is this my Christmas present?” Kylo asked; a grin growing across his face. 

 

“Part of it.” Rey answered with a nod. “The rest of it i will give to you tomorrow. Now are you gonna lay down and let me do my part or just stand there like a kid who just got—-“ 

 

“All right, all right, calm down.” Said Kylo; backing his way up to the edge of the bed. He fell backwards and landed with a soft thump. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head and waited. The chilly air was really starting to become a nuisance. He wanted warmth and he didn’t care where it came from.

 

Rey smiled greedily as she sunk down onto her knees before him; she grabbing a pillow and placing it under her knees to give her some support. Never had she felt so empowered, so in control—like a prowess on the hunt. Rey was hungry and she was hungry for a whimpering Ben Solo.

 

As she ran her fingers up his legs and over his thighs, he began to feel lightheaded. "Shit....that feels pretty good, actually."  It wasn't until she grabbed him fully by the base of his hardening shaft that he gasped."Fucccck, Rey, you gotta warn me when you just---"

 

But she slammed him back onto the bed and grinned at his own growing excitement. "Damn---this is definitely new."

 

"Where's that history lesson, Professor? I don't hear you talking." She cooed; blowing hot, moist air up his midsection. She snapped her fingers at him; ordering him to get moving.

 

"Well, what would you like to hear? I know a lot of things."

 

"Oh anything will do---anything to keep you talking." Rey answered with a shrug of her shoulders. He was going to die--he just knew it. As he laid there he tried to think of something he could start spewing out at the top of his head, but all he could think about was her and what she was about to do to him.

 

"Rey, this really is unfair you know." He said lifting his head; but all he saw was the top of her head moving down his body. "Rey.....come on, this isn't funny. If your going to blow me, let me enjoy it at least.....ahhhhh---fucker!" She grabbed his cock by the base and gave it a firm squeeze which all but made him cum right then and there.

 

"Jesus Christ, Rey---let a guy know---oh fuck---" And her mouth was on him; swirling the tip like he was the world's best cherry flavored lollipop. Bobbing her head up and down, she became lost in the moment and so did Ben. He gripped the bed sheets so hard it began to tear at the seams.

 


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

* * *

* * *

"You ready to do this?" Ben asked; pulling up to his mother's house. Rey had never seen him look so nervous, but then again she had to remember this was a first for him. She was the first girl he had ever brought home to his mother and he wanted this first impression between them to be a good one.

 

"Ben, relax." said Rey; gripping a hold of his hand. He was shaking like a leaf. "This is your mother, not the police. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

 

He inhaled deeply and reached into the backseat for the small bag of presents he and Rey brought for the gift exchange after lunch. "I got the presents---did you bring the pie?"

 

"Of course i did!." said Rey excitedly holding up the round dish covered with tinfoil before him.

 

"Well, there's no turning back now." Ben muttered; pushing open the door to his jeep. They trudged through the thick heavy snow the front door where Rey out of impulse ringed the doorbell. Seconds later a woman in his mid appeared and Rey was in complete--she had the same dark chocolate brown eyes and graying hair; though there was still a good bit of light brown streaked in between. 

 

"REY!" She shrieked; throwing her arms around Rey and giving her the biggest hug. It was as if she and Rey had known each other all their lives. Once they pulled apart she was gazing at Rey in all smiles. "Oh Benny---she's gorgeous!"

 

"Mommmmmm......." Ben groaned; his cheeks turning red from the embarrassment. "Don't call me that. I'm not five anymore."

 

"Benny, huh?" Rey teased; nudging Ben in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and his mother stepped back to let them make their way into the den.

 

"Great now you got her started on it. Thanks, mom."

 

"Glad to help dear. Now, why do you two take off them coats and make yourselves comfortable while i'm finishing up in the kitchen, okay?"

 

"Oh do you need any help, Mrs. Solo?" Rey suddenly asked. "I don't mind helping."

 

"Mrs. Solo....honey, please, call me Leia." She looked over at Ben who was sitting down on the couch; his long legs making him shift into an awkward position. "Besides, i have a feeling we will be become much more acquainted over time."

 

Rey smiled before following Ben's mother into the kitchen, leaving Ben to sit and ponder over his thoughts which were literally screaming: _This has to go right! I need this to go right today! Please! Please God, please!_

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

"So tell me a little about yourself, Rey?" Leia asked as she pulled on her oven mittens and began bustling around the kitchen to grab herbs and spices. "I know my son has already told me how you two met; the little sneaky devil. But, you're from England right?"

 

"Yes."Rey answered with firm nod; though she was doing her best to hide the color rising in her cheeks. _So Ben told his mother the truth of how they met, did he?_ That was going to make for an interesting conversation later tonight.  "Yes, London."

 

"Must be quite a change coming from a big place like that to a small town like this, huh?"

 

"I don't mind the change." said Rey with a sincere smile. While she did miss bits and pieces of her home; she didn't miss the formality and the harshness of her childhood. Ever since meeting Ben; it was like he opened a whole new world to her and she wasn't about to let that go.

 

"In fact, i think it was a good change really. I've met some amazing people here and my roommate, Rose is pretty cool too."

 

"Ben is so in love with you." said Leia softly. "When he would call....all he would ever talk about is you. I knew something was going on the second he kept mentioning your name over and over in our conversations. So don't fret, he's in this for the long haul."

 

Hearing this made Rey's heart swell; to know that Ben was completely committed to her gave her hope that it was possible that something further could developed between her and Ben in the future because here lately she had been thinking of marriage and having kids with him.

 

"However...." At these words, Rey knew there was a dark cloud that was haning over and the look on Leia's face told her she wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "You wouldn't be the first girl he's fallen so hard for."

 

"What are you talking about?" Rey asked; clearly baffled by this new bit of information. _What other girl? What on earth is she talking about? Ben's never mentioned any other girls?_

 

"You might want to sit down." said Leia; pointing to a nearby chair. _Well, this certainly can't be good._ She walked over and saw that Ben had immersed himself in a few magazines and closed the door to the kitchen; giving her and Rey some privacy.

 

"Ben first starting teaching oh about four or five years ago at the University of Utah. He loved it there. The pay was good and so were the excursions, but there was a girl there in his history class that caught his eye. Her name was Mara-Jade Anderson; a history major like you. He said it wasn't serious and it wasn't in the beginning and the next thing i know--"

 

"Why are you telling me this?" Rey suddenly cutting her off mid-sentence; fighting back the tears that were stinging her eyes. 

 

"Because i know you're in love with him." Leia replied; placing her hand on top of Rey's and giving it a motherly-like squeeze. "She ruined him....apart from the divorce and Han's passing, Ben wasn't the same after her at least not until he told me about you."

 

"D-Did he love her?" Rey asked.

 

"He claims now that he didn't--but i know that was the hurt coming out him. It's been five years and I've gotten several phone calls from her since then."

 

"What?!" 

 

"Clearly she's been trying to reach out to him and---"

 

"Mom." The door opened and Ben stood there gazing at the two women with a bewildered look. "Is uh...everything okay in here? It got awfully quiet."

 

Rey hid the hurt in her face while Leia rose to her feet. "Yes, everything is fine. We were just chatting about you."

 

But the look on Rey's face told him otherwise. He needed to speak to his mother....now. "Mom, can i talk to you outside the kitchen for just a second?" 

 

"Sure." 

 

"Rey, we won't be but a second." said Ben as he followed behind his mother. Once they were outside he rounded on his mother in a frantic tone. "What the hell is going on, mom?! Why does Rey look like she's about to cry?! What the fuck did you tell her?"

 

"The truth. Mara-Jade has been calling the house again." Leia murmured. "Six times since last month to be precise. She keeps asking for you."

 

"SERIOUSLY MOM?!" Ben spat. He was seething with rage. This was supposed to be a happy, funny time for him and Rey; especially since their relationship was teeter-totting on the line as it was and his mom had the audacity to bring up an old ex-girlfriend right in front of her! what the fuck?!

 

"Mara-Jade is no longer apart of my life nor do i wish her to be, okay?! And i would greatly appreciate it if you would STOP meddling in my business about that and bringing up to other people, particularly my girlfriend---thanks to you now, i don't think i'll be able to enjoy a happy Christmas!"

 

"She needed to know, honey! Besides we're you even planning on her telling Rey about her?" Leia asked; giving her son a look of disapproval. "You said you wanted to be honest with the girl from the start!"

 

"Mom---it's not like i am seeing Mara behind Rey's back--Christ!" And with that Ben stormed back into the kitchen to console a distraught Rey who was still reeling in all this new bit of information. Ben had been right, it was a terrible idea to come here and the fact that the snow had made it far too dangerous to drive back to his apartment complex---they were stuck at his mom's for Christmas. _Great! Just perfect!!!_

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

They decided to take Ben's bedroom for the night and Ben could feel the tension between him and Rey as they settled in for the evening. She hadn't said much since the incident from earlier and he wished so much that she would just talk to him! Last night had been great, they had healed together and now it was like taking two steps forward and three steps back.

 

"Rey?" He muttered sliding into the bed next to her. As he tried to wrap his arm around her waist, however, she pushed them away and turned onto her side. _No, no, please don't do that! Please don't shut me out! I need you!_ "Baby, please---what can i do?"

 

"We're you ever going to tell me about her?" She asked; cranking her neck to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. _Fuck she had been crying! Fuck!_

 

"Rey, look, what my mom said today, it wasn't to hurt you or make you think that i was seeing someone else behind you're back because i'm not, i swear."

 

"She was a student. Ben---like me! Your relationship with this girl--started just like ours did. Is this something you're into? Dating students at the colleges you teach from?"

 

"No." Ben answered; deadpan. "Mara-Jade was a student of mine, yes. Did we have a relationship? Yes, we did, but i tried to end it before it got serious. Mara wasn't exactly happy with that decision and tried to blackmail me for it."

 

"Why didn't you you tell me, Ben?!"

 

Ben let out a sigh and replied in a low voice. "Because you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met and i didn't want the formality of my past to---I just didn't want to loose you."

 

"I'm still here, Ben, but I just wish you could be more open and honest with me." said Rey; turning over to face him. Never had she seen him look ashamed, so broken.....it nearly broke her. "I love you, Ben Solo."

 

Hearing her say that gave his whole being warmth and comfort. Despite everything that was happening, she still _loved_ him. And that was the only thing that mattered in this whole world. She _loved_ him.

 

"I love you too." He muttered; giving her a half-smile before leaning in to kiss her gently against the lips. "I'm so sorry how this Christmas went for you. I mean it wasn't all that bad, was it?"

 

"It was pretty good, yeah." She answered; running her hands up his bare chest. It was arm like always and his heart was beating loudly. _How is it possible that i am the one who is making him get so jittery and making the butterflies in his stomach take flight? How is this even real that he is mine and i am his?_

 

This is how it's supposed to be, Kylo murmured to himself as he pulled Rey into his arms; drifting peacefully off to sleep. While the tension in the air between Ben and his mother was as stale as bread; Rey said she still wanted to make the most out of their visit while there was still time. While the bombshell that Leia had dropped had put a tiny damper on their relationship; Rey knew it wasn't something that she and Ben couldn't work out together. 

 

"Ben, really, it's fine." She told him after breakfast when they climbed the stairs to his bedroom to change into snow-bibs. He had promised to take her skiing near the lodge resort to avoid getting cabin fever. 

 

"No, it's not fine, Rey!" said Ben hotly; stripping off his flannel t-shirt and tossing into the hamper near the door. Rey bit down on her lip at the sight of his ripped torso. She would never get used to seeing him without clothing.....it always made her mouth water. 

 

"I'm a grown-ass man and I don't need my overbearing mother meddling with my relationships, past, present or future. It's why we never got along while i was growing up. She just has to meddle in my personal life it's her own personal damn soap opera!"

 

"She's still you're mother, Ben." Rey addressed walking over towards him as his head popped up through long-sleeved black shirt. _Damn he makes black look good as sin!_ "You don't have to like or approve of everything she does, but, you should still respect her."

 

"Respect?!" Kylo gasped in shock. "Respect---how can i respect her when she's just going to disrespect you---"

 

"You said last night that it wasn't to hurt me and i believe that and so should you."

 

"We're definitely spending New Years's back at home." said Ben softly as he rocked Rey in his massive arms. "Least we have no drama there."

 

"And speaking of---I've been thinking. I want to tell Rose about you and me."

 

"Really?!" This took him by surprise and he couldn't help but grin. "Do you think Miss Tico is capable of keeping our little secret to herself?"

 

"I've been keeping secrets from you about her and Finn at Takodona....so i think we're good in that department." Rey teased; running her fingertips across his muscular arms. This was never a good thing for her to do....tease Ben, not when he was capable of taking her out in a single motion. 

 

"Oh you have, have you?" said Ben as he ran his hands down her back; stopping at her ass and squeezing it tightly for his own pleasure. He pressed his lips against her neck and started biting her with his teeth.

 

"Ben.....Ben you're mother is next door!" said hissed; her eyes locking their glance at the open door to his bedroom. _What if she sees us? Ben Solo have you no decency?! I might die of embarrassment!_

 

"Oh let her hear it---it just might give her something else to gossip about while we're here and i bet she'd love that!"

 

"Ben no we are not having sex in your mother's house---Ben---Ben stop it now!" She could escape his touch nor ignore her fits of giggles as Ben backed her to the edge of his bed where they crashed onto the mattress.

 

 "Fine then how about a compromise?" Kylo asked; lifting his head from the crook of her neck.

 

"Compromise?"

 

"You compromised for me---so it's only fair I return the favor."

 

"Uh Ben i'm not quite sure what you---"

 

"I'll do it." He added firmly; digging his nails into the side of her hips causing her to wince slightly. She had no idea what he was talking about. He'll do what? Return what favor? I'm so confused.

 

"You'll do what, Ben?" She asked. "I'm really confused right now."

 

"What did you want me to do the last time we uh....you know?"

 

And the it hit her. _OH SHIT!_ Rey's cheeks turned fifty shades of bright red and then some. She had completely forgotten about that request and to hear him bring it up again.......she could have curled up in a ball of shame!

 

"I was totally in the moment when I said that, Ben, I didn't actually mean that you had----"

 

"But you wanted me to right?" He asked; gazing down at her in all seriousness. 

 

"Well...I uh.....that is if...."

 

"You want me to, don't you?" He quipped; a devil may care grin hanging over the corner of his smile. _God, i love it when he does that! Hits me in all the right places_

 

It was almost as if he was acting like a out of control, love-struck teenager rather than an adult whenever he was around her. Always being sneaky, always surprising her---- _i guess i make him feel younger than he actually is._

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

For two days they enjoyed the back and forth ride to the ski-lift, erasing all the tension that had built over Christmas and even with Leia's constant pleas as the New Year was steadily approaching for them to stay; they decided it was probably best for them to begin heading back despite the fact that the spring semester didn't resume until mid January to begin with.

 

"We can spend the rest of the time at my apartment." Ben told her as he packed her yellow duffel bag into his drunk along with their Christmas presents. "Students probably won't be returning at least for another week, so that'll give us plenty of privacy."

 

"That's fine and it'll give us plenty of time to meet up with Rose and Finn. I texted her yesterday when we came back from the ski-lodge and told her I wanted to meet up with her for coffee."

 

"I think they're both bound to get a shock of a lifetime." said Ben, now grinning.

 

"Finn yes---Rose, i don't think so. Ever since we met she's always thought you had a thing for me."

 

"Well, she wasn't wrong, now was she?" 

 

They paid their final goodbyes to Leia and promised they would stop by again during spring break if they didn't have any plans; which Leia was happy to hear. Rey and tried her hardest to smooth out things between Ben and his mother over the "Mara" incident and to her surprise, Ben was compliant and acted accordingly over the matter. 

 

Despite whatever went on with Mara and Ben so to speak, Rey was not worried in the very least. Ben had shown her time and time again that he was completely devoted to her and was willingly to work on his communications skills in order to keep Rey happy. As Leia had said.....Ben Solo was in this for the long haul.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“So How was Christmas with Finn?” Rey asked Rose as they entered Howie’s Coffee Shop two days after returning from break. 

 

“It was really good and his family—they are amazing!” Said Rose; walking up the counter. “I’ll take my usual. Vanilla Lattee; soy and easy on the cream.” 

 

“All right and for you miss?” The waiter asked; holding her notepad aloft. 

 

“I’ll have the same thing.” Rey answered.

 

The waiter scribbled the order down and added. “Okay I have two vanilla latttes; soy and easy on the cream. Okay, if you ladies would like to take a seat I’ll bring it out shortly.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Rey suggests they take the seat closest to the window. She hadn’t really thought out how to tell Rose about her and Kylo yet. In fact, she hadn’t really thought about it at all to be honest. Every time she did it was always her blurting it or loud and waiting for a reaction from Rose. 

 

“So how was your Christmas?” Rose asked; shrugging off her coat and scarf. “You must have been busy celebrating with your benefactor. I didn’t get a text from you at all.”

 

Rey inhaled deeply. Now was as good of a time as ever to come clean. While she was worried about what Rose would say, she could at least breathe easier now that it wouldn’t be such a burden anymore.

 

”I didn’t spend my Christmas holiday with my benefactor.” Rey answered in a low voice; her hands nervously playing with the napkin on the table. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Roses asked; confused by this confession. “You told me you were waiting for him before we left—you know to come pick you up.” 

 

“I never called him.” Rey confessed with a shrug. “In fact, I haven’t talked to my benefactor since the first day of school.” 

 

“Then who did you stay with?”

 

“Professor Ren.” Rey replied; the heat rising in her cheeks when she noticed the look of absolute shock growing across Rose's face. _Don't look at me like that, you're the one who kept suggesting that he liked me!_

 

”Do you wan to run that by me again? I thought you just said you stayed with Professor Ren?” 

 

“That’s because I did.” Said Rey. Suddenly the empty seat next to Rey was vacant by a snow covered Kylo Ren. As he pulled off his toboggan he leaned over and kissed Rey on the cheek and unzipped his coat. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, babe.” He apologized in a soft voice. “I had a few things to take care of. Hello, Miss Tico, how nice to see you.” 

 

“What the actual fuck is going on here?” Ross asked looking back and forth between the two of them. “Wait a minute here, are you two—“ 

 

“Yes.” Ben answered with a firm nod; his hand intertwined within Rey’s; locking it into place. He wasn't going to be ashamed to show a little PDA in front of her friends. “Yes we are and that’s why we’re here to confide in you.” 

 

“In me?!” Rose muttered; still baffled by what she was seeing. Her best fiend, her history professor—-together?! “Why me?!” 

 

“Because Rey trusts you.” Ben answered. “And I was rather hoping that I could too.” 

 

“Okay, just hold on a second. So how long as this been going on?” Rose asked; now folding her arms and giving them both a quizzical look.If she was bound to keep their secret, she needed to know every nitty-gritty detail. 

 

“Before Takodona.” Rey replied with a hesitant voice. “I mean it didn’t fully blossom into anything until after we got there."

 

“So for the last three months you two have been—dating? Rey oh my God, you mean to say you were with him at the hotel—“ The reaction from Rose was everything Rey had anticipated: confusion, shock and excitement all wrapped up in one.

 

”Miss Tico, focus please!” Said Ben quickly. He gave Rey a stern look that suggested that maybe she wasn’t really the best person to confide in after all. “We need to know that we can trust you with this secret. If this gets out to anyone other than you—it’s over. I’ll be fired and Rey will be kicked out.”

 

Something about the way he addressed this rubbed Rose the wrong way. She leaned back in her chair; crossed her legs and arms and gave him a stern look. "I trust Rey, it's you I'm a little concerned about, Professor. How do I know that you're not just going to toy around with my best friend's heart?"

 

"Because I'm in love with her and you know deep down that I would never ever jeopardize that."

 

"Or would you?" Rose muttered; the arch of her eyebrows raised in suspicion. "A handsome young man with such knowledge is quite capable of preying on any student on this campus for the right price. How do I know if what you say is true? How do I know that you're not also pulling the same tricks on another girl?"

 

Rey could see Ben struggling to keep his nerve and she knew he was thinking back on the time he met Mara-Jade......how she had ruined him.

 

"Rose....please, it's not like that!" said Rey; quickly intervening seeing that Ben was now shaking with regret and anger. "Please, Rose, you're the only person at this school who ever made the attempt to be my friend. You know that neither Ben or myself wouldn't have asked you to meet us here if we didn't trust you to keep this secret."

 

"Does anyone else suspect anything?" Rose then asked. Both Ben and Rey looked at one another and replied at the same time. "No."

 

"So no one, not your students or the other teachers know anything?"

 

"It's not like I'm fucking her for the whole student body to see!" said Ben hotly in which Rey slapped him hard across the arm.

 

"Do you mind saying that a little louder for this whole coffee shop to hear?!" Rey hissed; looking over her shoulder in a state of panic. It was a stroke of luck that she didn't recognize anyone from any of her other classes; not that this really was the best spot to meet up and discuss such a sensitive topic.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"Sorry." Ben murmured; rubbing the spot where she had just hit him. After a few minutes Rose seemed to have came to her senses and agreed that she would keep their secret--until Professor Ren gave her a reason not to. The pair felt ten times better leaving the coffee shop an hour and a half later, though there still seemed to be some unresolved tension between Rose and Ben.

 

So it was no surprise at all when Rose brought up the situation later that evening as the girls prepared for bed. "I still can't believe you're sleeping with him, Rey. I mean---"

 

"Hey you were always the one saying that he was flirting with me." said Rey; pulling back her bed covers.

 

"Yes, well, I didn't actually think _this_ would happen!" Rose exclaimed, but she seemed to be holding something back and Rey immediately sensed it.

 

"Come on--out with it. Just get it off your chest, whatever it is your dying to say."

 

"What's he like, in bed, I mean?" Rose asked hesitantly.

 

Rey was flabbergasted by this. Less than twelve hours before she seemed reluctant to keep the secret and now she asking Rey what Professor Ren was like in the romp. How embarrassing! "He's....all right." Rey answered; tucking her hair behind her ears.

 

"Just...all right?" Rose asked; clearly bummed by the answer she received.

 

"What are you expecting to hear? That he's some hidden freak in the sheets and that he's got a massive dick or something!"

 

"Oh so he does have a big penis then, eh?!" said Rose; now giggling. Rey hid her face in her hands to block out her shame. Rose was thoroughly enjoying this far too much. I am NOT having this conversation with you tonight, Rose! It's been a long day and I really just want to sleep.

 

Suddenly Rey's phone began to vibrate, which only egged Rose further to continue torturing Rey.

 

"Well he certainly can't seem to stay away, can he?"

 

Rey snorted at this remark and looked down at the text message he had just sent her.

 

**_Just texting to let you know I really had a great Christmas with you, babe. Hopefully next year will be less eventual for the both of us._ **

**_BS_ **

 

**_Let's make a pact on that. New Year's...just us?_ **

**_RK_ **

 

She hit send and climbed into her bed; grabbing a book off her nightstand. When her phone pinged several minutes later she let out a low gasp as she read the text. It was rather raunchy in a sense. _Damn the nerve of this man!_ That's what made him so striking to her, you never knew what he was going to say.

 

_**It's a date! I'll mark my calendar! Maybe on New Year's you'll let me make good on the promise I made; letting me fill you with my cum!** _

_**BS** _

 

"What's the matter?" Rose asked; seeing the rather shocked look on Rey's face. _What kind of monster have I created! I told him already I was just in the moment---I didn't really think he'd take it so seriously like this!_

 

“N-Nothing.” Rey answered quickly. “He was just telling me goodnight.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he was.” Said Rose turning over into her side and drifting off.

 

Making sure that Rose was indeed asleep Rey looked down at her phone and saw that Ben had sent her yet another text.

 

_**You think I could possibly stop by for a minute? I miss you** _

_**BS** _

 

Was he mental?! Surely she had misread his text or maybe he sent it to her as some sort of practical joke.

 

_**Are you serious?** _

_**RK** _

__

It was a few minutes before he replied and she felt her whole body so numb at his response. This was far too brave of him....

 

_**Of course I am serious! You think I’m kidding?!!** _

_**BS** _

__

Suddenly Rey felt a small tapping on her door. Quickly glancing over at Rose she saw that she was still asleep. Tip-towing across the floor she opened the door and saw Ben standing there; holding his phone aloft.

 

“Are you mad?! What are you doing here?!” Rey asked feverently.

 

“I wanted to see you.” He answered in a whisper; looking at her as if it would be the last time he got to do so.

 

“Ben you can’t be here. If someone sees you—“

 

”It’s almost midnight. I don’t I think anyone is going to notice a professor visiting his student.” 

 

His attitude was cocky—and overconfident. Rey got the sense that he was pulling this little stunt to make a point with Rose; that his intentions with her were true. 

 

“Can I come in?” He asked; attempting to push the door open with his hand, but Rey stopped him by placing her hand against his broad chest. 

 

“Look, lets go somewhere a little less conspicuous.” Rey suggested; which she was relieved that Ben happily agreed. At this point, if they fucked in a nearby restroom, she figured he wouldn't care as long as he got to see her.

 

They found an empty lounge room downstairs where she immediately knew they would be disturbed. Almost as soon as she closed the door, Ben was upon her. He pulled at the zipper to her nightshirt but she immediately stopped him. 

 

“Hey...I know it was a rough day but take it easy there, okay Macho?” said Rey softly. 

 

Ben let out a disappointment grunt before letting his head fall onto her shoulder. She patted his soft mane of hair and suggested they play it safe and just talk. _Just talk? What are we five?_

“You were quite uh...informative in your text back there you know?” 

 

Ben slowly grinned as he leaned back against the couch which they were now sitting on. 

 

“Never hurts to keep things spicy in a relationship.” He addressed. “Especially one as unpredictable as ours. Do you really think Rose will keep her word?” 

 

“Yes, I do.” Rey answered him a somewhat stern voice. “And I wish you would stop worrying about it. Rose promised she would keep our secret and that should be enough for you.” 

 

“Friends can always lie, you know?” Ben murmured under his breath. There seemed to be a thick tension between them as they continued to let this consume their thoughts. Why couldn't he just trust her and let it go? It seemed to Rey now that they were more comfortable in this relationship---the more they seemed to be fighting.

 

"Do any of your colleagues know you're fucking some student in your spare time?" Rey huffed; growing angry.

 

"First, you're not "just some student", you're my girlfriend, there's a difference and secondly---I have my own reasons for not trusting, Rose, okay? You saw how hostile she was towards me today on the subject." said Ben in a haughty tone. "Just because she promised to keep our little secret doesn't mean she's actually going to own up to it, Rey."

 

_I can't even deal with you right now, Solo! You are just---sometimes I would love nothing more than to slap the living shit out of you!I If you're going to continue down this path and be an ass, then I have nothing more to say to you!_

 

"Look, Ben, i'm sorry that you just don't seem to trust my friends, but I know-- _I_ know that Rose would never tell anyone about us!" And without giving him any warning she rose to her feet and stormed out of the lounge; making her way back towards her dormitory. Ben did not follow--instead he punched and screamed into the pillow; hating himself for what he had just done. 

 

_Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Damn it!_

 

When Rey re-entered her dorm a few minutes later, she was relieved to see that Rose was still fast asleep. Good, she didn't need to know what happened downstairs anyways. When the sun rose the next morning, Rey found that Rose had already left the dorm; probably to spend some time with Finn since the new semester was due to start in three days time.

 

Reaching over to look at her phone she saw that Ben hadn't sent her any texts or made any attempts to call her. _Good, he needs to know that I'm pissed at him! Might serve him some good!_ Deciding she needed to get out, she made her ways towards the library to check out several books to keep her mind off Ben.

 

"I couldn't find one of the books you requested, I believe it's already been checked out." said the librarian. "But these other three are over by the historic section. Would you like me to help you locate them, dear?"

 

"No, thank you." Rey replied with a smile. "I can manage."

 

"All right, if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask.'

 

"Okay, thanks." 

 

The university's library was massive; expanding to three floors and with rows upon rows of books. I could spend the rest of my life in here! She grabbed a small step-ladder near one of the computer sections and began searching for random stuff to read. "Historical landmarks of the 18th century, European Wars, nope, nope, ah....there you are, fifteenth century---"

 

"You need a hand?" A voice behind her asked. She closed her eyes; feeling suddenly annoyed. She glanced down and saw Ben leaning against the book shelf; his black back-pack hanging over his right shoulder.

 

"No, I got it." Rey answered acidly. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone right now, okay?"

 

"You know I can't do that, Rey." said Ben softly; reaching forward to stroke her lower leg. She knew he was just trying to butter her up and she wasn't having any of it. 

 

"Please don't touch me, Ben." She said grabbing for the book and then stepping down off the ladder. They shared at one another---their chest rising and falling in time with their rapid beating hearts. This was ridiculous---he was being an arrogant ass but not being with him felt like she was losing the air in her lungs. That was how much of a hold he had upon her and she knew it was pretty much the same way for him.

 

"I'm sorry I made you upset last night--I'm just---I'm scared is all." Ben confessed to her. "And maybe I did overreact a little. I know Rose is a nice girl and I would never do anything to jeopardize your friendship with her." 

 

Her anger instantly melted away and she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry too." She whispered into his neck. "I hate it when we fight."

 

"God me too." said Ben when they pulled apart. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Look, I'm going to try and do better.....for you....for us and this relationship. I don't want to loose you, Rey. You're too important....."

 

Unbeknownst to them----a pair of cold grey eyes watched them behind a book shelf. Armitage Hux had never really gotten along with any of his colleagues; having being pushed out by the Dean for three years in a row for the head of the History Department. Now....now he saw the perfect opportunity to seize the position and be rid of Kylo Ren. 

  
"Now i know exactly what makes you tick, Ren." said Hux with a cold sneer. "Who knew you had such interesting circular activities outside the classroom......oh the Dean will have to give me the position now; especially since I have proof of what I have been suspecting all along."

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

When class had resumed three days later, everything it seemed when back to normal. Ben had told them the spring semester would be far more interesting and that he was possibly in the works of having another excursion trip which no doubt excitedly those who were not chosen the previous time. 

 

“I’m glad to see you all made it through your Christmas break, but, now it’s really time to crack down and get back to the nitty-gritty, as they call it. Please open your books and read chapter 7.” 

 

His eyes lingered over Rey as he addressed the rest of the class; Rose took notice and leaned over towards Rey and whispered. “Professor Ren on hot pursuit, alert the media.” 

 

"Stop it." Rey blushed; nudging her in the arm as she pretended to immerse herself in the chapter she was supposed to be reading, but ever few seconds she would find herself looking up to meet Ben's intense gaze. It went on like this for several minutes until he figured he ought to get back what he was hired to do: teach. 

 

"Today, we as you can tell we will be discussing the next period after Takodona. Would anyone like to venture a guess? How about you Mr. Dameron?"

 

Poe glanced up and had a blank expression on his face and shrugged as he replied. "I'm not exactly sure, Professor."

 

"Perhaps if you weren't looking a naked pictures of girls in the middle of teachings or had read the chapter as I asked you to, you would know." said Ben walking around towards his smart board. Poe turned fifty shades of red and sunk into his chair; cursing the professor under his breath. "How about you, Miss Tico?"

 

"The ancient villagers of Chandrila, Professor." Rose answered.

 

"Very good." He nodded in approval. Ever since Ben had made a promise to Rey to work on trusting Rose about their relationship; everything seemed to pan out between them and now they were meeting up for lunch off campus nearly every day. While Rose was happy to keep their secret now that seemed to trust Ben more; she was still reluctant to tell Finn about it.

 

"He might open his big mouth to God knows who." She told them over super one evening. They had ordered take-out from a Chinese restaurant near by and decided to meet up at Ben's apartment after their classes had ended. "So, any idea on who you might be choosing for this new excursion?"

 

"I've got to speak to the Dean first and see if he approves." Ben answered; slurping some lo mein into his mouth. "Snoke stays pretty busy so you have to kind of catch him when he's available. I've left him three emails now that I think about it and he hasn't responded to any of them."

 

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." said Rey; rubbing his shoulder in reassurance. "As you said he stays pretty busy, so i'm sure he'll answer you. I mean you were so successful with the first trip how could he not approve of this one?"

 

"We'll have to see, I guess." 

 

The girls departed around nine-thirty and began to make their way back towards their dorms; the melting snow crunching under their feet. "That went quite well." said Rey; pulling her scarf tighter around her neck to block out the chilly wind.

 

"Ben just has to get this trip! He just has too!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. "Apparently from spending all that extra time with Finn, I did learn quite a lot."

 

"I'm sure you did." Rey teased her. Rose turned crimson and just as the girls entered the dorm room Rey received a text from Ben.

 

 

_**Hey, babe, just texting to see if you guys made it back safely. Have a good night and see you tomorrow. I love you** _

_**BS** _

 

Rey just wanted to hug herself as she read the text over and over like a broken record. _God i seriously love this man! I really don't even deserve him!_

 

**_I love you too! So fucking much!_ **

**_RK_ **

 

Rey it send and no more than two seconds later he replied back:

 

_**There's no possible way that you could love me more......you are MY whole universe! Goodnight sweetheart!** _

_**BS** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

Rey slept well with those words in mind..... _God why can't I be a senior or have already graduated so I can just fucking marry him already? I'll never find a more perfect guy for me even if I looked for a hundred years!_ _So what if he'll be thirty-two years old by that time--I don't care! I want to be with him!_

 

These thoughts of sharing a life with Ben beyond the school's boundaries---being able to hold hands in public or worrying about having to look over your shoulder or not even being able to tell your closest friends, consumed Rey. She was beginning to understand what Ben meant over Christmas break. The closer they got the harder it was to remember: he _was_ a teacher and she _was_ his student and there had to be boundaries.

 

She would quickly understand the dangerous it really all was ;especially when she was stopped by Ben's colleague, Armitage Hux on her way to class. _Oh no what the fuck does this turd want?! Can't he see i'm on my way to class?!_

 

"H-Hello Professor Hux." said Rey; doing her best not to sound agitated. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late--not that Ben would mark her down as tardy but she certainly knew he would grow worried. "This is unexpected."

 

"Yes, yes I daresay that it is." He nodded. The curl of his smile made Rey uncomfortable and she wished more than anything that someone---she didn't care who at this point would round the corner just so she wouldn't have to stand alone in the hallway with him.

 

"I must say, I was quite saddened to hear that you did not sign up for my history class this spring semester. I've heard of your wonderful intellectual skills---even the Dean, Snoke seemed most impressed with you."

 

"First time I've heard of it." Rey muttered. _Where exactly was he going with this? And why do I feel so uncomfortable?_

 

"Naturally, of course. Professor Ren is an excellent teacher....but you already know that, don't you?"

 

"I'm sorry?" said Rey now feeling very offended by this remark. _I have to get out of here now before I punch this wacko in the face!_

 

"Ren, he's a good teacher, is he not?" Hux asked taking baby steps towards her. Her fight-to-flight mode instincts kicked in, but she suddenly found herself unable to move. "So good that you let him fuck you into abandon, don't you?"

 

"I-I'm sorry but I don't---"

 

"As if you don't know what I am talking about, Miss Kenobi? You'll wrap those skinny legs around anyone i'm sure in this school if it means you'll get a top grade, won't you?" And something then happened that nearly caused Rey to let out a high pitched scream. He began to touch her between her legs. "How about you show me exactly how it's done, Miss Kenboi? Maybe I can give you a top scores if you let me fuck you like Ren does!"

 

"GET OFF ME!" Rey yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried to fight him off her. He wasn't Ben's size but he was still strong enough to pin her against the wall. 

 

Suddenly the door to her immediate right opened and Ben stepped out; holding his classes aloft. 

 

"What the hell is going on out here?!" He bellowed. When he saw a very panic-stricken Rey standing against the wall in tears he all but lost it then. Closing the door behind him as quietly as he could so as to not disturb his students or fellow teachers he walked over towards them and Rey couldn't hold it back anymore, she immediately ran into Ben's arms which he accepted instantly.

 

"Just as I suspected." Hux chuckled as he stared at the both of them. "I had an inkling at first but wasn't too sure to act one it---but you two gave me all the proof I needed."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ben snapped; his arms enclosed around Rey so tightly he felt he might be cutting off her blood circulation. 

 

"The library is indeed secluded but you never know who might be listening in on hushed conversations." said Hux. Ben's eyes became almost slits and he made to lunge at Hux and beat him like his own punching bag but Rey grabbed him last minute and pulled him back to her side.

 

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you, Hux!" Ben spat, his white teeth bared as if he was about to go in for the kill. 

 

"Oh please do...." Hux challenged; folding his arms and looking highly pleased with himself. "....that is, after you've spoken with Dean Snoke. I'm sure you've been wondering why he hasn't been responding to your emails about the spring excursion you had requested?"

 

"You mother---" Ben began, his fists clenched tightly at his side. All Rey could do was stand there and watch as heated words were exchanged between the two men. "What the fuck did you do, Hux?!"

 

"Well, let's just say the Dean and myself did some digging and we found your track record rather interesting."Hux chuckled menacingly which chilled Rey down to the bone. _Who knew a man who barely spoke two words to her could be so cruel?_

 

 _"_ It seems you have a pattern with sleeping or should I say "engaging" in sexual acts with your students. Does the name Mara-Jade Anderson ring a bell to you?"

 

All the color seemed to drain from Ben's face and Hux knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. "Yes, i thought you might, Ren or is that even your real name, Ben Solo?"

 

"So I changed my name? That's not a crime." said Ben in a haughty tone. 

 

"But fucking little whores like her...." said Hux; pointing towards Rey who was cowering behind Ben's massive form. "....is, I'm afraid."

 

Rage was spilling out of Ben’s veins but yet he did not attack Hux. Was he scared that if he went over the edge and just beat Hux to a pulp it would save him from loosing everything?

 

”I fell in love with her. If you’re going to blame anything on anyone, blame it on me—not her.” said Ben quickly. “And for you information, I never engaged in any sexual activity with Miss Anderson. If you and Snoke had even bothered to look at that bit of information carefully, you’d know that I was acquitted for the whole cluster fuck.” 

 

“It still won’t save you from the acts you’ve committed with this one.” said Hux; addressing Rey. “Once you’re finally gone, perhaps I’ll have a little bit of a feel for myself.” 

 

Ben then lunged at a Hux and tackled him to the ground which caused so much noise; doors all along the hallway swung open and both students and teachers could hardly believe their eyes.

 

Swing after swing, punch after punch, Ben all but mutilated Hux who wriggled on the floor beneath him; shielding his face with his arms. 

 

“Hey! Hey!” Rey watched as another male professor came running over to pull Ben off. “Ren, stop! You’re going to kill him!” 

 

“That’s the general idea!” Ben said through gritted teeth as he kept pounding at Hux's face. Rey was so sure the very loud cracking sound was Hux's nose and he spat blood out of his mouth when Ben was finally yanked off him. 

 

"I-I've...." Hux coughed; spitting more blood onto floor. "....have never been so humiliated in my whole life! This....this is the end of the road for you, Solo! You're finished, you hear me? FINISHED!" 

 

The other professor's standing around looked at one another with blank stares. What on earth was Hux talking about and why was he called Ren, Solo? Perhaps he really had lost his marbles after all? Suddenly loud thunderous footsteps approached behind them and Rey finally realized just how much was a stake as she stared into the glowering icy blue eyes of the school's Dean; Snoke.

 

"S-Snoke....sir, this man, this traitor---" Hux began but Snoke dismissed him by raisng his left hand and Hux immediately went silent.

 

"I'm already well aware of the situation here, thank you, Hux." said Snoke in a deep voice. "No doubt you've been planting it in my head for weeks." He had sandy blonde hair that was neatly combed back, a [ale complexion which suggested to Rey that the man hadn't seen the light of day in months.

 

No doubt being in charge of an entire college campus kept him busy and consequently indoors at all times. His tailored black suit told her that he was a man of exquisite wealth and that he had no time nor the patience for any sort of "nonsensical mischief."

 

"Perhaps you ought to come with me, Ren." Snoke said with a smirk. Ben looked at Rey and tried to give her a reassuring look that he would be back as soon as they had, had time to sort this all out, but he didn't look to confident as he followed Snoke down the hall. 

 

_No.....no.....please....I can't lose him! I just can't!_

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"You are quite an interesting individual." said Snoke; taking his seat behind his desk. Ben just sat there unable to say anything as the Dean continued to stare at him with mild interest. "I mean, you come from quite an interesting background, Ren or do you prefer Ben Solo?"

 

"Sir, please, if I can just explain what---"

 

"Explain? Explain what?" Snoke said with a shrug of his shoulders; clasping those long bony fingers of his together. "I've already learned all that I need to know and it only took some serious digging to find out the truth. There is enough sufficient evidence to have you removed from this campus and you're teaching licenses suspended for good. Now, as for Miss Kenobi---"

 

"No, please---" Ben begged leaning forward in his seat. If Rey lost her scholarship, everything she worked so hard for he could never forgive himself.

 

 _No, I won't let them take that from her! I deserved to be punished here, not her!_ "Please, don't--don't expel her, sir. If you're going to punish anyone here then punish me not her. Revoke my teaching rights, band me from campus but Please, I beg you let her stay here and continue her education. She deserves that much. I will be more than willing to resign my post and leave the campus quietly on a pardon at your request."

 

"I hope you do realize that despite her being of age, if she was ever to be seen on campus with you ever again after your suspension, it would result in immediate termination on her part." Snoke added; his tone very serious and direct. "If Miss Kenboi wishes to obtain her education here she must have no further contact with you or otherwise I will have no choice but to expel her."

 

Ben nodded in agreement to the terms and signed a form resigning his teaching profession; as much as it hurt him---no, as much as it nearly killed him, he had no choice in the matter. He loved Rey too much to be selfish with her.....and maybe this was the reason why he felt he didn't deserve her. 

 

"You would do well to take my warning seriously, Mr. Solo." Snoke addressed as Ben slowly rose to his feet and made his way over towards the door. "You were lucky with Miss Anderson, but eventually all of our old tricks catch up to us in the end."

 

"That's where your wrong, sir." said Ben. "I was wrongfully accused of that incident and you know it. This was the first time I have ever stepped out my boundaries and would you believe me, sir, if I told you I fought with everything that I had not to fall in love with Miss Kenboi? I'll see myself out." 

 

And without another word Ben left the room; closing the door behind him. He would have to tell Rey, but he would do so when the shock of what happened to her with Hux had worn off. She needed time and he needed to be able to gather this thoughts as well as his belongings.  _God, she's going to be so fucking heartbroken!_

 

_This was my mistake, my choice but I wouldn't trade a single second of it. If I was to meet Rey all over again, I know I would have gone down the very same path....I....regret....nothing......I love her._

 

He pulled out his phone and began texting her and wasn't at all surprised to see that Rose had replied in her place.

 

**_She's still in shock. We're in the parking lot of your complex? Where are you?_ **

**_RK_ **

 

 

**_I'm leaving the Dean's office now. Stay with her, Rose. I'm heading your way._ **

**_BS_ **


	17. Chapter 17

Ben sped off down the road; going faster than the speed limit permitted but he didn’t care. He had to get to Rey....even if it would be for the last time. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, no this can't be the last time! It won't be the last time......._

 

Tires screeching and swerving he came to a complete stop just outside his apartment; where he noticed Rose sitting next to a very distraught Rey. _Fuck! If I ever see that motherfucker outside school he’s going to get his, I swear it!_

“Hey, Rose.” Ben called as he approached both Rose and Rey. 

 

“She’s trembling awfully bad. What the hell happened back there?!” Rose asked as Ben sank down onto his knees before Rey; running his right index finger down her cheek affectionately. She was cold as ice---and shaking with such fear.

 

“Hux, that’s what happened.” Ben answered in a haughty tone. “Fucker tried to touch Rey, thus exposing our secret.” 

 

“What?!” Rose clasped a hand to her mouth. 

 

“I’m resigning my position so Rey can stay with you on campus.” Ben added further; taking off his jacket and placing it around Rey’s shoulders. “I really shouldn’t be doing this; seeing as if I’m seen with her she’ll be expelled, but I had to make sure she was all right.” 

 

“She kept murmuring about coming here to your apartment so I just took her here—she hasn’t said a word since.” Said Rose. 

 

“Why don’t you get some rest, Rose.” Ben suggested in a tender voice. “Let her stay with me tonight and I’ll call you in the morning before I leave. You can come pick her up.” 

 

“Okay.” Rose gives Rey a final squeeze on her shoulder with her hand and departs; leaving the lovers to themselves.

 

”Rey....” Ben began but Rey broke into hard sobs; throwing her head into her hands. Immediately Ben pulled her into her arms. If she was going to cry it out...fine. He would wait. 

 

It carried on like for what seemed like hours until finally Rey felt she couldn’t cry anymore. At his Ben handed her some hot chocolate as he stood by her near the couch. 

 

“I-I can’t belive that he made you resign.” Said Rey; looking up at him with tear eyes. “It just as much my fault as it was—“ 

 

“No!” Ben shouted which caused her to jump. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that, okay?! This—this was my doing and I realize I should have controlled myself better, but I couldn't help it, Rey. I couldn't help the way that I felt about you; I still can't. I love you."

 

“I love you too.” She replied back. “But how are we going to make this work? You can’t teach and I can’t be seen with you.” 

 

“Just on campus.” Ben muttered sitting down next to her on the couch. “I don’t think it implies anywhere else. Just because my teaching career is over doesn’t mean that our relationship has to be.” 

 

“I’m sure that Hux—“ Rey began but she couldn’t finish her sentence. The idea that he tried to put his hands on her have her the chills. 

 

“Hux won’t be an issue anymore, I promise.” said Ben. 

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, surprised. 

 

“Turns out he’s got a little record of sexual harassment of his own.” Ben answered as he took a sip of his own cup of hot chocolate. “I don’t know if it was enough to fire him but—“ 

 

“It ought to be!” Rey shouted. “He put his hands on me, Ben!” 

 

“Believe me if I had gotten out a few seconds earlier the man wouldn’t still be breathing, Rey.” Ben added. He then reached over and caressed the loose hair that was falling behind her ears and said added in a very firm voice. “Listen, this reassignment doesn't mean that it's over between us. I’m going to find a way to be with you no matter what threats they throw at me, okay? I’m in this for the long haul, I promise.” 

 

Rey smiled happily as she leaned over to kiss him. Reassurance—it was just the thing she needed right now after such a horrific morning. I need him...I love him. As their kissing began to intensify, Ben felt his back hit the cushion as Rey climbed over him; straddling his waist. 

 

“Rey...what are you—?” He began but stopped when she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. 

 

“Oh hell yes!” Ben added; pulling at the hem of his own shirt. Rey helped guide it over his head and shoulders before it joined hers on the floor. 

 

She dipped her head to kiss him again; slipping her tongue into his wading mouth. _I like a woman who isn’t afraid to take control! It’s got a bit of a kink to it!_

 

Ben groaned in way she has never heard before and she could feel his desire as he thrust his hips to meet hers. _God, I’m soaked! I want him so bad right now!_

“Take me to bed, Solo....now.” She whispered; biting his earlobe. 

 

“Mmmm...and never let you leave?” He asked; a smirk curving at his lips. “Make love you till you scream my name, till I cum inside you so hard you’ll know it was me who was inside you tomorrow?” 

 

“Yes to all the above.” Rey answered; dragging her nails down his chest; breaking the skin. 

 

Ben then grabbed Rey by the waist and bridal carried her across the kitchen and into his bedroom; laying her gently down on his bed. He then reached for her left leg; pulling off her boots and tossing them to the floor. 

 

“Your just too sweet to me, Ben.” Rey cooed; her head against the pillow as he placed his hands on either side of her hips and yanked her skinny jeans off in a single swift motion.

 

She couldn’t help but giggle—and feeling very brave she took it to the next level by teasing him. “To see you as a beast; I don’t even think he even exists.” 

 

“You just said the wrong thing, sweetheart.” said Ben; his hands at his belt buckle. Rey bit down her lips as she watched him remove it from his hips. 

 

“I guess you’ll have to punish me then, won’t you?” 

 

“With a history lesson.” Ben added with a sensual smirk. "Anything in particular that you would like to here, Miss Kenboi or would you rather me pick something specific?"

 

"Whatever you want....Professor." said Rey slyly. Ben then grabbed both her wrists and looped his belt buckle around them; strapping them together tightly. "Well....this is new."

 

"Just a little experimentation." said Ben; now yanking Rey's arms above her head and tying the remaining strap around his bedpost. "Now for the other part....blindfold."

 

"Are you going fifty-shades of Ben Solo on me right now or something?" Rey then asked. She couldn't believe she admitted that out loud---times in the library though she needed to find something to read.

 

"Umm foreplay to that degree is not exactly my forte, Rey." Ben answered as he looked down at her. "So....got a subject yet?"

 

"I already told you to say whatever you want." Rey replied; struggling against the belt restraints. Ben nodded and proceeded on with lecturing her about Roman times; clearly this was a favorite of his since he went nose deep into the topic. Every few minutes he would bend over to test Rey; just to make sure that she was paying close attention.

 

"Sorry---" He said licking his way down her chest; stopping just above her breast. "That is not the correct answer. You really ought to pay more attention in my class."

 

"Fuck you." Rey hissed. Ben then latch his mouth around her breast; gripping it with such force it sent Rey arching off the bed; pulling at her restraints.

 

"If you get my next question wrong----it's not going to end well for you, Miss Kenobi."

 

"Why don't you quit messing around, Solo---ahhhhh!" But he ignored her threats as he swirled his tongue over her sensitive nipple over and over until she spasmed. "F-Fuck----Ben---please don't---don't stop!"

 

"I wasn't planning on it." He replied; looking up at her with hooded dark eyes. "Now, the son-in-law of Valentinian I, he was quickly appointed  Augustus by Gratian after the death of Valens. He reigned from January 379 AD to January 395 AD. Which Roman Emperor am i speaking of? Come on, Miss Kenobi---"

 

Rey hitched her breath feeling his fingertip dance between her breasts to her stomach; stopping just above her naval where he made small circles. Once or twice he he would tease her by slipping his hand under the waistband of her underwear. She was so wet that it was dampening his bed sheets. _Good, just the way that I like you, sweetheart!_

"F-Fuck...I-I don't....I don't know, please, Ben, just punish me!" Rey begged. 

 

"I am punishing you." He addressed; his fingers were now coated in her slick juices as he slid his index finger between her soft folds. "Always so ready and wet....just for me."

 

Rey wasn't aware where this dirty-talk was coming from....most of the time he was sweet but now....now he was acting like some insane sex addict ready to get his high. "B-Ben...." Rey gasped; lifting her head off the pillow as she saw him nipping at her stomach. "D-Do you.....fucking hell.....don't stop, please.....do you still love me?"

 

He stopped abruptly and looked down at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about, Rey? Of course I still love you. Why would you say that?"

 

"It's just, I mean when we've had sex before. I've never seen you like this---"

 

"What do you mean?" He asked. _God don't ruin it, don't ruin the moment, just go with it and trust me!_ "I'm just doing the same thing we've always done."

 

"Yeah but---uh Ben I literally can't move." said Rey pulling at the belt buckle that was tied around her wrist, not to mention he couldn't see anything beyond the black fabric of his tie. He let out a low sigh and reached over her and loosened the restraints and pulled the blindfold down.

 

She could tell by the somewhat irritated look on his fact that she had ruined this whole sexual vibe with her unsure talk. "I'm sorry." She immediately apologized as Ben rolled onto the bed next to her.

 

"It's fine, don't worry about it." said Ben in a haughty tone. 

 

"You're mad." 

 

"No, i'm not mad." said Ben softly; rolling onto his side to face her.  "A little confused and frustrated, but never mad. I saw how you took control earlier and it got me overly excited is all. I-I liked it."

 

"I never imagined this was how our whole day would go." Rey murmured. "First I get sexually harassed in the hall, second you and Hux get into a fight and then you get fired because of me---"

 

"I did not get fired because of you, Rey. Don't forget I engaged in this whole thing too, but I would do it all over again if I had to." This bit made Rey smile. _Wow, he really does love me!_   "You're everything that I want; everything that feeds my desires and more and I love you more than anything in this world."

 

 _How can I deny him after this?_! Rey immediately rolled over until she was straddling Ben's thighs; pinning his arms down over his head. 

 

"So are we uh....back in the game now?" He teased with a grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
